Ninja
by ninetailfox89
Summary: Jack has returned from Japan after studying there for 3 years. Kim and everybody else has grown. To Jack, Kim has grown beautiful, but she's wanted by Golden Tigers. Jack has a terrible secret he must use to be with Kim! Please enjoy!
1. Welcome Home

**I really have nothing to say here only that it's a Kim and Jack love story under both POVs! Hope you enjoy! Note: I don't own anything!**

_**Jack's POV**_

Three years! Three years have passed since I last step foot into this mall in the town of Seaford, California. Three years since I've seen my friends, Kim, Rudy, Eddie, Jerry and Milton. I wonder what they're like now. When I left, we were only 13. Now, we're 16 each. The one friend I have missed the most since I moved to Japan to study abroad is Kim. When I last seen her, she was able to hurt me just by saying it. She was still beautiful though, I developed a crush on her and I'm pretty sure she did on me, too, but none of us were able to confess until she gave me a kiss on the cheek at the airport when I left. I wonder how everybody is now. The dojo itself seems quiet.

"Jack!" a familiar voice made me turn from the Bobby Wasabi dojo to Phil from the restaurant.

"Hey, Phil, what's up!" I said and received a hug.

"You have taller and stronger, love your new haircut," Phil said.

"Yeah, thanks, so everything's been normal?" I asked.

"Yes, though you'll always fit in. Even though your voice is deeper now. I'll give you a discount when you come to eat at my restaurant," Phil insisted.

"Thanks Phil, see you around."

"Okay, bye bye!" Phil turned and rushed back into his restaurant.

I turned from Phil to the dojo, and this time, a pretty girl with long blond hair was sparring a taller boy with Jerry's hair. At first, I didn't think it was Jerry, because the boy was fighting really fast and well, but he and the girl switched spots and I saw his face.

It seemed like he saw me because the next thing he knew, he was waving and the girl took the advantage and kicked him across the face, making him lose the match.

I shook my head in amusement; _Jerry hasn't changed though it looks like now he knows karate better than he did back then._

Although, Jerry really impressed me, it was Kim that caught my attention the whole time. She's faster, a little taller, and more beautiful. Because of Kim, I'm second thinking of entering the dojo.

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

I don't get it! One second Jerry is fighting me full force, the next, he's waving at someone. He'll never change.

I helped him up, "What's wrong with you Jerry? I could've hurt you bad!"

"Sorry Kim," Jerry stood up and brushed off dust, "It's just someone caught my eye and I thought it was someone we all know."

"Yeah like who?" Eddie came over and flicked Jerry in the forehead.

"Why don't you look yourself?" Jerry pointed and Eddie gaped.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Milton jumped over and he gaped, too.

"Come on guys, it's no one that important is it?" I rolled my eyes.

"K-Kim I would turn around if I were you," Rudy shuttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your old boyfriend is back," a deep but familiar voice made me whip around and lose my balance.

Before I hit the floor, the boy reached out and caught me, "You haven't changed a bit, even clumsier."

"Jack?" I yelled and gave him a hug.

"Hey Kim," he hugged me back.

Jack has changed so much, taller, broader shoulders, and his voice is deeper. Even his hair is cut and he doesn't have a skater's hair anymore.

"When did you get back?" I asked when we separated.

"Yesterday late at night," he smiled.

"Well, well," Jerry seemed to have recovered from shock and walked over to Jack, "How about a little sparring match, to see if you remember anything."

"Sure," Jack winked at me.

The rest of the gang cleared the floor and made their way behind Jerry; I made my way behind Jack.

Jerry took a fighting stance. Jack, on the other hand, just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing, Jack?" I hissed, "Jerry is not like he was before."

"I'll be the judge of that, Kim, just watch," Jack said.

Jerry lashed out with a simple front kick that looked like it would hit Jack straight in the face, I gaped a little but Jack easily evaded to the side. Jerry, now furious, kept kicking and punching at Jack, who continues to evade without much effort. After about 10 minutes, Jerry began to tire and Jack took this moment and grabbed Jerry's wrist.

"Just because I haven't been training around the dojo doesn't mean I have been training at all," Jack then applied a wrist lock, causing Jerry to double over in pain.

"YAME!" Rudy yelled and Jack released his lock.

"Where did you learn to evade so easily, Jack?" Milton asked.

"Nowhere," Jack reached out and offered a hand to Jerry, who accepted it with a smile.

"Okay, that was some scary stuff, Jack, I mean; I thought I would lose my wrist but you knew when to let go."

"Thanks," Jack said.

"I have a quick question, Jack," Eddie jumped in out of the blue.

"Sure, Eddie, what's up?" Jack asked.

"When you walked into the dojo when Kim didn't believe that you were back, you also said that you were her old boyfriend, did you two date in secret?"

I wanted to flip Eddie but the question took me off guard, it seemed to have the same effect to Jack; who just stood with nothing to say.

"N-no I was just teasing her," Jack recovered and answered.

"Whatever," the whole dojo filled.

I did nothing but glare that made everyone flinch. That will always work.

"Well, I'm back now, full and ready to be back in the Bobby Wasabi dojo. That is, if you would have me," Jack said.

"Of course we would, Jack," Rudy walked over and slapped Jack on the shoulder, "Anyway, having two black belts isn't enough anymore."

"What? Why? Are the Black Dragons stronger?" Jack asked.

"No, the Black Dragons are okay now," I explained, "It's the Golden Tigers that we're afraid of."

"How are they better than the Black Dragons?"

"One: they actually take karate seriously. Two: they don't have Frank," I continued.

"Still I don't know why we should be scared of them," Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I mean Kim, by now you better be a black belt 4th degree, right?" I nodded and he continued, "What's to be scared of?"

"They won't fight Kim," Milton said.

"Why? Are they afraid?"

I sighed and answered, "No, because they all like me, all of them want to date me. So, whenever one of the gang is attacked, I show up and they back off. At competitions, whoever has to fight me, forfeits."

"Oh," I see Jack drop his eyes, "Well, it isn't that hard."

"Come again?" I asked.

"I mean, you're really beautiful no wonder all of them want you," Jack said, blushing.

I blushed as well. The room suddenly got very hot.

"T-thanks Jack," I looked away to hide my redden face.

"O…kay then," Rudy cut in after feeling the tension in the room between us, "Jack you're welcome back as many times as you want."

"Thanks Rudy."

"Alright then," Jerry quickly changing the subject, "How about we all get something to eat. I'm starving and we could celebrate Jack's return."

"That's got to be the one good idea you have every week," Milton said.

"Let's go then!" Jerry ushered the gang out of the room. I stayed behind.

"Kim, you coming?" Jerry must have ushered everybody except Jack.

"Um… yeah," I turned to face Jack only that he was standing a little close, so I smacked into his chest.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

I have to look up to meet his gaze, "Y-yeah I'm fine, J-Jack."

"If you are, then let's go," he smiled, "Jerry already pushed them into Phil's restaurant."

Without much of a warning, Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the dojo.

"What took you guys so long?" Eddie asked.

"Just talking a little," Jack said when we reached their table. Jack still hasn't let my hand go.

Milton, Rudy, and Jerry started laughing.

"What?" Jack asked.

"J-Jack," I shuttered, "Y-your hand." My face still red.

"What? Oh!" he looked down and released. We quietly took seats next to each other, facing Rudy and Milton.

"Enough lovey-dovey, let's eat!" Jerry yelled, "Dinner's on me!"

"Yeah, right?" we all said.

**End of Chapter 1! Here comes Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. We're dating!

**In this Chapter, you'll see more of the Golden Tigers. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Jack's POV**_

Dinner was awesome eating with the guys and Kim again. I sure do miss all our times together. Everything was going great when Jerry went completely blank on how he had to pay and we each had to pitch in on the $150 menu. Man, I guess we were also lucky that Phil gave me the $50 discount. Anyway, dinner's over and we were saying our farewells.

"Well, it's nice having you back on the team Jack," Rudy said.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," I smiled.

"Well, it's almost 10, I better get home before my mom comes looking for me," Eddie said.

"We're heading in the same direction, let's go then," Milton said.

"I'm following y'all, too, adios Jack, Kim, and Rudy!" Jerry said and the three of them headed off in the same direction, laughing.

"Well you two better get home, you still have school tomorrow and Jack it's your first day back into the dojo," Rudy advised.

"Yeah there's where we're heading now," Kim answered.

"Cool, good night," Rudy said and headed into the direction of the dojo.

"Good night," Kim and I said at the same time.

When Rudy closed the door behind him and locked it, there was a long pause of silence between Kim and me.

"So," Kim started, breaking the awkward silence, "I guess I better head home, see you tomorrow, Jack."

"Whoa whoa, wait Kim," I stopped her when she turned her back to me, "How 'bout I walk you home?"

"What? Jack, I can take care of myself," she answered.

"I know full well you can," I walked around and faced her, "But I don't trust these Golden Tigers."

"Jack didn't you hear me?" she knocked on my head, "They won't fight me."

"It doesn't mean they want start anything else," I murmured, "Come on Kim; just let me walk you home."

"Fine!" Kim finally broke in, "You can walk me home."

_**Kim's POV**_

I don't know what happened to me. I just broke in to Jack. Either because he was nagging or because I wanted him to walk me home. I don't know what the heck the reason is, whatever it is, it caused me to walk with Jack right beside me, our arms brushing from time to time as we make our way down my street to my house.

"I told you, Jack, nothing's going to happen to me," I said after we're only a couple houses away from mines.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Jack suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bush in front of Mr. Clarkson's house.

"Jack-" I hissed.

"Shh!" he snapped and looked straight ahead.

"Hey you, new kid!" three guys came into view of a street light, "I saw Kim there and I also saw you push her into that bush. I have two words for ya, Back off!" I recognized Aaron Daisuke from the Golden Tigers. He's the strongest one and the one who actually thinks he could make me his girlfriend. Really, he has short black hair and from Japan, otherwise he's just a snob.

"Maybe you should," Jack said, "It's pretty creepy to be stalking her like that."

"It won't be because she's my girlfriend," Aaron boasted.

"Not only are you three creepy, but you're also mental," Jack said.

"That's it!" Aaron rushed forward and I jumped out in time before he came into contact with Jack's chest. He stopped with his fist centimeters away from my face.

"Stop it, Aaron," I said.

"Kim!" Aaron seemed surprised, "Do you know how close I was to breaking your face!"

"That would have never happened," Jack said, "I would have never let you hurt Kim!"

"And why is-," he was caught off gaping breaths of pain.

"Aaron?" I looked down and saw Jack's hand applying a wrist lock.

"Listen here and listen good," Jack said, "If you and your Golden Tiger friends want to keep your hands, I best suggest you stay away from Kim, understood?"

"Why?" Aaron managed to ask before he nearly blacked out, "What are you and Kim?"

"She's uh, my girlfriend get that through your fat head!" Jack yelled and released Aaron's wrist and pushed him back into his friends' arms.

He glared at them and the two friends picked up Aaron and sped off into the night.

"That was pretty easy but Kim, what the heck was that?" Jack spun me around to face him, "He could have really hurt you when you jumped carelessly out of the blue like that!"

"I know how to block, Jack! It was you that caused us more trouble! Calling me your girlfriend! Jack what were you thinking?"

"I panicked ok?" he turned away.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him, calming down a little.

"For now, let's keep Aaron and the Golden Tigers still thinking that we're dating to shut them out."

"How much you wanna bet the first thing tomorrow at school, Aaron and the Golden Tigers would be searching around for some answers," I said.

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Jack said.

"What?" I asked.

"I highly doubt they'll leave me alone after what happened tonight but we'll have to make everybody believe we're dating."

"So you're suggesting we fake date and they'll leave us alone?"

"Well you at least, not me."

"Jack this is crazy! We're going to have to lie to the guys, too. Why do we have to do it?"

"To keep you safe," Jack said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "You would lie to your friends to keep me safe."

"I'm not lying to all of them," he answered, leaning against the light post, "I'm not lying to you."

"Probably because I'm part of the whole thing, Jack! It's because of me you have to hurt your friends!"

"Kim calm down, or you'll wake everybody up. Look, if it's to keep you safe, I'd do anything!"

"So why don't we just tell the others the truth?" I asked.

"Kim," Jack walked up and rested his hand on my shoulder, "Jerry earlier just said he'd pay the bill, but what did he do? He blanked out and we each had to pitch in our own money. It's because of him we had to walk 5 miles to reach your house because we paid with our bus money. This is the same guy who got himself into detention. Do you really think we could trust the guy?"

"No, no you're right," I answered, "So what does happen after we start to 'date'?"

"We act like a couple," he answered, "Anyways it's getting late, let's get you home."

_**Done with Chapter 2! Chapter 3 coming your way! ~Stay tuned~**_


	3. Fight at School

**Chapter 3 is here and ready to go. So, Jack and Kim have decided to pretend to be a couple, let's see how this play's out the next day at school and later on….**

_**Jack's POV**_

"WHAT?" Jerry, Eddie, and Milton yelled when Kim and I said we were dating.

"One walk home and automatically you two are an item?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it," I rubbed my ear with one hand, the other arm I wrapped around Kim's waist.

"Cómo sucedió esto?" Jerry asked shock.

"What?" I asked.

"How did this happen?" Kim translated.

"See, if you lived in Japan for 3 years, Spanish is not really the language you hear," I said, "Nihonjin wa anata ga kiita tokorodesu." (A/N: translation: Japanese is the language you hear.)

"You just made French my next language to learn," Eddie said.

"Away from the subject with the languages, how did you two get together?" Milton asked.

"Well, we just uh confessed our feelings for each other," Kim said.

"Like what feelings?" Eddie asked.

"Like how I find her beautiful," I answered.

"And how I find him strong, charming, kind, handsome, and very protective," she said.

"You said that?" I asked.

"I said that," Kim answered quickly.

"Bueno, ahora tengo que sentarme," Jerry said before Milton and Eddie carried him off in the direction of the science lab.

"Seriously dude, speak English!" I yelled after them.

"He said, 'Okay, now I need to sit down,'" Kim translated again, she said and walked into the direction of her locker.

"So you find me strong, charming, kind, handsome, and very protective?" I asked as she took out some books and stuffed them into her backpack.

"Jack you know full well its part of the act," Kim said and she closed her locker.

"Whatever," around the corner, I saw Aaron and I quickly wrapped my hand around Kim's waist again, causing her to yelp a little.

"Kim, I need to talk to you," Aaron started and he saw me, "I didn't know you were here."

"I'm always around Kim, so watch it you sleazebag," I hissed.

"I came here to talk to Kim and Kim alone," he sized up to me.

"Kim doesn't feel the pleasure of talking to you, Aaron how many times do I have to say that?" I countered.

"Multiply times to get me or my Golden Tiger Warriors away from Kim!" he punched and I caught his punch.

"Okay Aaron, I'm going to let you off easily," I released my other arm around Kim and looked Aaron in the eye, "I hate it when someone shoves me or tries to punch me. Not really one's smart idea."

"You don't scare me, Jack," Aaron tried to kick Jack, who quickly threw him back into the wall.

I turned to walk up to Kim but she quickly yelled, "Jack! Look out!"

I knew he was coming, his footsteps were way too loud for me to not have noticed, and instead I caught his foot when he was in the middle of the air side kick and threw him back; which he quickly got back up. I have to give the guy credit for not giving up, but he's making a big mistake. He came at me with a series of kicks and punches, which I easily avoid. I slowly back around the corner and I finally make an attack by punching him across the face to make him stumble. He stumbled back in pain and I ran up the railing and up to the next floor.

"See Kim," Aaron slowly got up and I was able to see him make his way to Kim, "Your new boyfriend is a coward. Punched me once across the face and then he rushes off."

"Jack's not like that," Kim yelled.

"No I'm not!" I yelled down and jumped off the side. Two other guys tried to grab me.

I flew down head first, scaring everybody, making students turn away. But mid air, I was able to back flip and my foot came in contact with the back of Aaron's head. The Golden Tiger few down and groaned.

Students started to clap and cheering. I got multiply high fives from old faces. What really surprised me was Kim. She rushed over and kissed me on the lips. Catching me off guard and making others surprised. For a moment, I was in utter shock before I melted into the kiss and returned it.

* * *

"Jack that was amazing!" Milton yelled.

Eddie, Jerry, and Milton came out in time to see me jump down from the second floor and score a kick in the back of Aaron's head. They also saw our kiss and won't stop bothering Kim about it. Now, I'm holding hands with Kim while they jump around asking questions and yelling out how great things are since I came back. We're all making our way to the dojo.

Once we did go in the dojo, Rudy was talking on the phone with someone and it didn't seem good. He hung up with a serious face and I rushed over; sorta forgetting I'm dragging Kim with me.

"What's wrong, Rudy?" I asked.

"I heard about your fight in school Jack, and I have to say I don't have any good news," Rudy said.

"Well spill Rudy, the suspension is killing us," Kim said.

"Jack you were lucky Bobby stepped and paid for the hospital money that you caused by putting Aaron in there. Why? He was almost put in a coma."

"I didn't kick him that hard," I answered, surprised. Kim tensed beside me.

"What did you do to put someone in a coma like that, Jack?" Rudy asked.

"I learned the dark arts," I said.

"Dark arts?" Milton asked.

"I learned Ninjutsu and Taijutsu while I was in Japan," I said, releasing Kim's hand and sat down on the mat.

"Ninjutsu? Taijutsu?" Rudy thought out loud and then snapped, "Ninjutsu is the arts of ninja and Taijutsu is the art of a samurai. I thought those went extinct."

"Well, clearly they haven't it Jack knows them," Kim sat down next to me, "Why did you learn them?"

"I don't want to talk about it Kim, not yet at least," I said.

"Fine fine, to save anybody else in the future from getting hurt with Tai and Nin, I forbid you to use them," Rudy said.

"Thanks Rudy, I don't want to use it anymore only when worst comes to worst," I said.

"Now that that's settled, how about we get started with the subject of you and Kim dating without telling me!" Rudy shouted.

"Shh, Rudy!" Kim shushed him, "You want the whole mall to know."

"I'm sorry, Kim, I'm in shock," Rudy said.

"Let's skip that and start with practice," I suggested and helped Kim to her feet and led her to the back of the dojo.

"Jack, us 'dating' is really spreading," Kim started.

"I know, and I'm surprised Kim, when you kissed me earlier."

"I had to make it seem realistic, right? I mean you jumped from the second floor."

"Well, sure, but I think a battle between me and the Golden Tigers are going to be soon. Really, I highly doubt Ron and Tyson will let me off so easily after putting off their leader in the hospital."

"Whatever it is, I'll be beside you to help you with the battle," Kim said, and when Eddie rounded the corner, she planted a kiss on my cheek before leaving to the front.

"What were you two talking about?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing," I said, halfheartedly.

_**Chapter 3 done! Chapter 4 soon! ~Stay tuned~**_


	4. A Simple Visit

**With nothing really to say, I give you Chapter 4.**

_**Kim's POV**_

I walked through the doors into school the day after the fight and straight to my locker. I entered the combination and opened it.

"Kim!" I hear Tyson, one of Aaron's friends, from behind my locker.

"No Tyson! I will not go to the spa with you," I answered.

"That's not it," he said, "though it'd be nice."

"Sorry, Tyson, I already have a boyfriend," I said and slammed my locker.

"No, it's Aaron, he just woke up this morning and asked for you," Tyson said.

"So?"

"So, can you swing by later to see him?"

"Uh, no, Tyson, I'll see you later," I said and walked away.

"Please, Kim," Tyson grabbed my shoulder, which I quickly spun around and flipped him. Some students stopped and watched.

"I already said no, Tyson," I walked faster.

I kept glancing back that I didn't notice Eddie and bumped into him, "Sorry, Eddie."

"What's the hurry, Kim?" Eddie asked, "And where's Jack?"

"Jack had to run an errand for Rudy and he'll be here in about 5 minutes."

"So what's the hurry?"

"It's just Tyson again."

"Did he ask you out to go with him to the spa, again?"

"Well, no. But he told me to visit Aaron in the hospital. What do you think I should do?" We started walking in the direction of homeroom.

"I think you should let Jack know or at least let him go with you."

"Fine fine, just don't go alone."

"Exactly," Eddie said, "Well, I gotta go, check you later!" and he ran off.

I sighed and opened walked into homeroom.

"Hey Kim!" Jack was the first face I saw and the first thing he did, was pecked me on the lip.

"Hey Jack, when did you get here?" I asked, worried he might have saw me flip Tyson.

"About half a minute ago," he said.

"Oh, okay then," I said and took my seat.

"Something up?" he asked, having a worried face.

"Well," I started, "Tyson said that Aaron wanted to see me in the hospital later today. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to tag along?"

I said the last line like the way I did when I asked Jack to the Swan Court ball. Now, I expected him to yell at me for talking to Tyson. But then again, we're not really dating and he doesn't have the right to.

"Sure," he said.

"Wait, come again?"

"Kim, I still feel bad for putting him in the hospital. I want to at least see him and make sure he's fine."

"Wow, Jack," I said.

"What?"

"From you, I'd expected to be yelled at. Maybe you do have a heart after all."

"We're still fake dating," he whispered, "So I have no right to yell at you."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, before our teacher came in and Jack sat down at his seat; right behind me.

* * *

_**Still Kim's POV**_

After school, I saw Jack waiting for me at my locker with his pack over one shoulder.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hey," I greeted and opened my locker.

"17, 39, 25," he muttered my combination.

"Wait, so you know my combination now?"

"Yeah, you just gave it to me."

"Whatever," I said and pilled books into my pack.

"Let's go," Jack said, once I was done.

We passed a group of girls with Donna Tobin and Cathy Davis, two girls Jack used to like about 3 years ago when we first met. So, Jack wraps his arm around my waist as we pass and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Cathy and Donna pout at the sight of us together.

When we left the school, I finally laughed and Jack did, too.

"Donna's face was so freakin funny!" Jack laughed.

"Cathy's face was the same," I joined in and we made our way to the hospital I volunteered in when Jerry was kicked by Jack and was 'hurt'.

"Hold on, let me get him something from the gift shop," Jack said when we passed the gift shop.

I waited outside until he came out with a small light blue bear holding a balloon saying, 'Get Well Soon!'

We asked the front desk where Aaron Daisuke's room was at and the lady answered, annoyed, "15th floor."

"Thanks," Jack said and he grabbed my hand. He dragged me all the way down to the elevator.

_**Jack's POV**_

I dragged Kim into the elevator when it came and hit the #15 button and the little trip started. An awkward silence followed.

"So, Jack," Kim said when we reached the 5th floor, "What would uh, happen if we really dated?"

"What?" I asked, astonished, I was leaned against the doors while Kim stood on the other side of the elevator.

"You know Jack, what if we really started dating?" she asked.

"Us? Dating," I said, thinking of the thought.

"What am I saying?" Kim answered herself, "I mean us, dating is going to be really awkward."

"Ha-ha, yeah," I quickly agreed, not really thinking what I said next, "I most defiantly will never date you. I mean, the thought of us together is hysterical."

"Oh?" Kim looked hurt, and a little angry, "Well, I'm sorry I ever suggested that."

"No Kim," I started and stopped myself before saying anything else.

Talking with Kim seemed to pass time because the next thing I knew, the doors opened and I fell backwards.

"Smooth, Jack," Kim said and continued walking without bothering to help me up.

I flipped to my feet and ran to catch up with Kim.

"Room 596," I muttered.

We passed 560 and had to turn back. When we did reach room 596, the door was closed but I could hear voices inside. Kim knocked and Tyson came to answer.

"Kim!" he exclaimed, clearly happy but his mood dulled when he saw me, "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Your friend best be lucky I came to visit him," I hissed.

"Whatever," he said and opened the door wider for the both of us to enter. Aaron lied in the bed, eating a sandwich. Sitting in the chair facing him was Henry, another one of his friends.

"Kim! You're here!" Aaron smiled when he saw her.

"Just here to pay you a visit," Kim shrugged, "Jack is here, too."

"Why is he here?" Henry challenged.

"To see if you're fine," I said, "How could you not see me?"

"Easy, because Kim's in here," Aaron put his sandwich down.

"Sure," I threw him the bear, which made Henry jump from his seat.

"I don't need your gifts," Aaron ripped the bear's head off and threw it in the trash can.

"Come on, man!" I yelled.

I wanted to punch him across his face, but I felt Kim's hand softly on my chest pushing me back.

"You try to bond with a guy and that's what he does!" Anger still bubbled in my body.

"Calm down, Jack," Kim soothed, "You don't want to star trouble here."

"Fine!" I stormed out the room, dragging Kim with me.

"Jack you need to calm down!" Kim yelled at me, "And stop dragging me! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry," I took some breaths and press the elevator down button, still keeping my grip on Kim's hand.

"Would you release my hand?" Kim looked like she's about to cry.

"Oh, so you can run back in there with the Golden Tigers!" I snapped at her.

"What are you saying?" she was on the verge of crying now.

"I saw the way all three of them look at you! You'd do anything to go back in there!" I continued angrily, but soon regretted it. I was way too harsh and now she's crying.

"Kim," I let her hand go and she turned her back to me before wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Kim! I'm sorry for everything I said and did it just I blew it," I apologized.

"We're not dating, Jack, why would you act like a boyfriend to me? Even when no one's around."

"Okay, truth being," I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face me; "I really like you Kim. Even before I left for Japan I did. And the things I said in the elevator, I didn't really mean it."

"Wait," Kim said, "So you do like me more than a friend?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"I was too afraid, now, that it looks like I would really lose you, I had to confess."

"Sure," she smiled and I couldn't help but smiled back at her. We both entered the elevator.

"So we really should start dating?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, biting her lip after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_**Tyson's POV**_

I walk out of Aaron's room and follow Jack and Kim down the hall. Jack was yelling at Kim and she started crying. When she turned around, I dashed behind into the nearest room and stayed to listen.

I can't believe my ears. Kim and Jack were only pretending to be together! This is great news! I rushed back to Aaron's room and told Henry and Aaron everything.

"So that's it? Nice job, Tyson," Aaron said, "I leave the hospital tomorrow afternoon, we'll use what we know against them, and then, I finally get Kim by my side."

_**So, now Kim and Jack got together but their past secret is out. Chapter 5 = soon! Hope you enjoyed! ~Stay tune~**_


	5. History be told

**Okay, after a long break from this story, I'm ready to continue it, (sorry about that). So Jack and Kim started to really date but their secret is out. How will Aaron and the Golden Tigers use it against them? That would start in the next chapter. In this one, though, Jack and Kim will have little time together.**

_**Jack's POV**_

I've never been so happy in my life! Kim and I are finally together! It's been a day since our confession. I am now straightening my polo in front my mirror. A smile spreads across my face. I quickly run my fingers through my hair. I roll up my sleeve and winked at myself in the mirror. I finally get to go on a _real _date with Kim! With one last look at myself, I ran out my room; closing the door behind me.

"Jack," my mother called from the living room when she saw me run down the stairs, "You look so handsome! Where are you going?"

"Oh," I said throwing on a black vest, "I'm taking my girlfriend on a date."

"Well who is this lucky girl?" my grandpa put down his newspaper, "I sure want to meet her."

"Sure, Grandpa, maybe later," I said, "Mom, I'm borrowing your car."

"Wait, you can drive, Jack?" my mother asked.

"Mom, I'm 16 and I have my license. Grandpa took me to take my driving test the day I came back," I said and grabbed her Acura car's keys.

"Fine, be careful and don't come back too late," she said and went back to watching TV.

"Thanks Mom, see ya, Grandpa," I said and ran out the door.

I jumped into the car and started it. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror and backed out of the driveway. I can't wait to see Kim tonight!

_**Kim's POV**_

"Kim, you look great!" my dad commented when I came down the stairs dressed in a blue skirt and a green button down shirt. (A/N: sorry my fashion sense is terrible)

"Thanks Dad," I smiled.

"So who is this lucky boy?" my mom asked as she entered the living room.

"Jack Anderson," I answered.

"The karate guy that went to Russia for 3 years?" Dad asked, "He's back?"

"Dad, it's Japan. He went to Japan for 3 years, and yes, he's back in Seaford," I said and looked in the hall mirror to put on some cherry lip gloss.

"So where's he taking you?" Mom asked.

"To grab some dinner," I said, "So you can leave my portion out for tonight's meal."

"Well, okay then sweetie, make sure he takes you back early," Mom said.

"Okay," I said as I put on some green converse, "Bye Mom, bye Dad, love you!"

"Bye Kim, love you, too," my dad called after me.

"She's growing up too fast," I heard my mom say before I closed the door and locked it with my keys.

I walked around my driveway waiting for Jack to walk up but instead a red Acura TL pulled up with black tinted window. I cautiously walked down to the sidewalk; making sure it isn't Aaron or any of the Golden Tigers. The windows rolled down and Jack's smiling face poked out.

"You ready, beautiful?" he winked.

"Sure, whose car is this?" I asked as he got out of his side and opened the passenger's door.

"My mom's," he answered as I got in and closed the door.

He jumped into the driver's seat and sped off away from my house.

"So where we're going?" I asked when he turned off my street.

"Anywhere I guess," he said as he stopped at a red light, "What are you up for?"

"How about something simple," I said. I don't want him to pay too much, "How about just eat at Phil's?"

"If you say so," he said and started driving again.

We sat for the rest of the way in silence, but whenever I look at him, he smiles at me. At one point of ride, he rested his hand in my thigh but kept his mouth shut. Jack is mysterious sometimes.

We pulled into the parking lot of the strip mall. Jack told me to wait as he ran over and opened the door for me.

"What a gentleman," I said as I got out.

He smiled and pressed the button on the key remote to lock the car. I waited for him on the sidewalk.

"Let's go," he said and intertwined his fingers around mines.

We walked to Falafel Phil's and sat down at a table.

"What do you want, Kim?" Jack asked as he sat on the other booth.

"The usual I guess," I said.

"Alright, hey Phil!" Jack yelled for the guy with the weird accent to come over.

"Yes Jack and Kim, how can I make your mouth happy today?" Phil asked with his weird accent.

"Just the usual, thanks," Jack said.

"Coming right up, lovey birdies," Phil smiled and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jack, the light at the dojo is still on," I pointed.

Jack turned around and then back, "Rudy's doing some extra training with the gang."

"You look really nice tonight, Jack," I blushed.

"I don't, you do, Kim. I mean, really," he shuttered a little.

We looked at each other. Jack smiled and I smiled back at him. He's so handsome tonight. I'm so glad that we're together for real now. I mean, if we're still 'fake dating' I would explode.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Jack said.

"Come on Jack, every guy says that."

"How about this, put your hands on the table," Jack said.

I did as I was told, "Okay, so what now?"

He took my hands, his sudden touch shocked me but I relaxed a little.

"Watashi wa Kimu, anata o aishite," Jack said in Japanese.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, I love you, Kim," he translated.

My heart skipped a beat. Jack loves me! I don't what to say so I look away from him.

"Kim, you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, it's just unexpected," I answered.

"Oh," he just said, still holding my hand.

"But Jack," I built up courage, "I love you, too."

"Y-you really do?" he asked, "It's not part of an act?"

"No, I'm not lying you idiot."

"Alrighty lovey birdies, here your dinner!" Phil interrupted and Jack released my hand.

"Thanks Phil," Jack said and pulled out his wallet, "Here you go."

"Thank you Jack! Enjoy dinner!" Phil laughed and ran into the kitchen.

"The guy's creepy," I said before starting with my Falafel ball.

"Too true," Jack said and he started eating.

_**Jack's POV**_

Dinner was awesome. Now we're walking around in the courtyard outside Phil's restaurant, holding hands and talking. I was telling Kim a little about Japan. my great times at the boarding school. And my not so great times. She enjoyed hearing his voice even though I have no clue what he says whenever he comes to speak a little Japanese.

"Japan was fun," I said, "But Seaford will always be my home."

"I can tell you enjoyed Japan except for the part with the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, it seems, Jack what happened?" she asked.

"Fine I'll tell you," I sighed, "But you got to promise you won't tell anybody even the guys, alright Kimmy?"

"Alright, just start," Kim said and we sat down on a bench.

"Well, everything started about 2nd week into the whole boarding school thing…"

_**Flashback (still Jack's POV)**_

_"I'm sorry, kid, but your friend's right leg was badly poisoned by those ninjas that attacked her, I'm afraid she's going to lose it," the doctor told me in Japanese_

_ "No, no! She can't lose it, come on, doc, you gotta do something!" I said back at him in Japanese._

_ "I'm sorry," the doctor apologized one last time and left me standing there._

_ I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. I then realized I have to be strong for Atsuko. I wiped my tears and walked into the room._

_ "Hey Jack," Atsuko's weak voice was the first sound I heard._

_ "Hey Atsuko, how you doing?" I forced a smile._

_ "I'm going to lose my leg, aren't I?" Atsuko layed there, starring up at the ceiling._

_ "I'm sorry," I said._

_ "No, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, Jack. It's my fault through and through."_

_ "Atsuko, everything's going to be alright, I promise," I said._

_ "Thank you, Jack. Now I want some time alone," she said._

_ I nodded and left the room. I ran out the hospital in rage. I ran back to school and out behind the school the forest. I ran into a clearing and punched the tree in rage. It shouldn't have been me that should have been poisoned. Why did Atsuko had to jump in front of me? _

_ I then felt weak. My head began spinning and my vision blurred. I then collapsed._

_ When I woke up, I was tied to a tree. I shook my head, clearing the dizziness that was still clouded up there._

_ "You're finally awake, Jack Anderson," a raspy voice made me snap awake._

_ "Who are you? Where am I?" I started thrashing around._

_ "Patience, Jack, or you'll never be able to heal your friend's leg," an old man started laughing in front of me._

_ "You? You poisoned, Atsuko! Who the hell are you, old man?" I demanded._

_ "Me? I didn't poison your friend, my grandson did, but I have the antidote," the old man laughed._

_ "Who are you?" I hissed._

_ "I am called Takayuki."_

_ "Let me go, Takayuki!" I yelled, "Or else…"_

_ "Or else what, Jack? Or else you'll what? Last time I checked, you're tied up."_

_ "What do you want, Takayuki?" I stopped thrashing._

_ "I know everything about you, Jack. You're relationships here in Japan. Your relationships in Seaford."_

_ "What do you want?" I repeated._

_ "If you stay here and study the arts of a ninja, then I'll leave all your loved ones alone," Takayuki said._

_ "Is that all?" I asked._

_ "Pretty much. I know how skilled you are with karate. Adding a little more skill won't kill. And in exchange, Atsuko get's to keep her leg."_

_ I thought about it. Atsuko get's to remain safe, "Fine, you got yourself a deal."_

_ "Alright then, my grandson, Kazuki will be keeping an eye on you and make sure you don't tell anyone about this. Also, lesson's start after dinner to dawn the next morning. Are we clear, Jack? Oh and if you don't show up for one lesson, Atsuko won't be the only one that would lose a leg."_

_ "Alright, I understand, Takayuki," I said._

_ "Very good. But from now on, I'll be known as Takayuki-sensei, clear?" _

_ "Very clear, Takayuki-sensei."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"How's that so bad, Jack?" Kim asked when I finished.

"So I did decide to train under him for the rest of the 3 years I was there, until I found out I was heading home to Seaford so I went to tell him…"

_**Flashback**_

_ "Hey Sensei!" I yelled as I ran down the hill to the little stream we train by everyday._

_ "Yes, what is it, Jack?" he answered._

_ "I'm heading back to Seaford! Isn't that great?" I exclaimed._

_ "Well, it looks like your training is over, so now it's time you execute the plan," he said._

_ "What plan?"_

_ "You remember the guy I told you about. The one I hated since I can remember?"_

_ "Yeah, what about him?"_

_ "Well, it's time you go and execute him."_

_ "Wait, I don't even know the man. How come I need to kill him?"_

_ There was a pause before he answered, "You know him very well."_

_ "Who is he?"_

_ "Scott Anderson, your grandfather."_

_ "What? There is no way I'm killing my grandpa."_

_ "So are you betraying me, Jack?"_

_ "No," I shuttered, "It's just that, there is no way I'll kill him. I can't."_

_ "Kazuki and I taught you to be strong, now you're soft again," Takayuki is angry now, "No wonder you lost to your own cousin, Kai. How did he beat you? Because he sent in friends to stop you. Even after that, you still saved him."_

_ "Takayuki, you don't know me! I'm not the kind of person that will stand by and watch other people suffer!"_

_ Takayuki lost it. But he was able to contain his anger, "Very well. If you won't kill your grandpa. I'll find a way to destroy you from the inside. Now, get out of my sight!"_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Now that's awful," Kim said.

"So that's my dark secret that you can't tell anybody else. I'm telling you so I can protect you."

"Alright, I'll keep my eyes peeled for anything that might be caused by Takayuki or his scary grandson."

"Well, enough of that, Kimmy. Let's get you home safe and sound," I said and stood up, helping her to her feet.

"But before we go," I said and pulled her into a hug, which she yelped a little.

"We are officially together, right?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, we are," she whispered back.

We separated and starred into each other's eyes. I leaned down and rested my forehead on hers before closing the gap between our lips.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Obtenga su propia habitación, Sheesh!" Jerry came out the dojo and shouted; making Kim and me separate.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"He said, 'What's going on out here? Get your own room, sheesh!" Eddie came out and translated, "Which I agree 100 percent."

_**End of Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed! Please, I could sure use some feedback!.**_


	6. Scary Surprise!

**So Jack and Kim are happily together, or so they think. Aaron and the Golden Tigers plan to get their revenge and that's what they'll get. Hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot happens!**

_**Tyson's POV**_

I follow Aaron as we entered the dojo after Aaron's release of the hospital. The hall where our head master usually meditated is usually very scary. The hall had torches instead of lights. I accidently ran into Aaron while we were walking.

"Open your eyes, would ya, Tyson?" Aaron snapped.

"Sorry dude," I mumbled and we continued.

At the end of the hall, there was a sliding door. Before we went in, Aaron knocked.

"Come in," her voice rasped, sending chills down my spine.

We entered and bent on one knee. Our master, which I never saw the face of, sat with her back to us.

"Sensei," Aaron said in a respectful voice, "I have recovered**. **Tyson and I will do whatever you please."

"Yes," she said, "I'll assign you, Aaron and Tyson, to figure out a way to break Jack Anderson. Physically and mentally."

Aaron and I exchanged a look. I know recently Jack have invaded in his plans to get to Kim, but I know Aaron will never do what our master just said.

"May I ask, why?" I piped up for the first time.

"Jack hurt me in Japan," our sensei ruffled, "He will pay for he has done. And if I understand, he and his new girlfriend have been giving my Golden Tiger Warriors trouble. And now as your Sensei, I command you to break him."

There was a moment of brief pause before Aaron said the words I dread he would, "Anything for you, Sensei."

_**Kim's POV**_

"What do you want, Aaron?" I asked as I sat down across from him at Falafel Phil's.

It's been about two days since Jack and Rudy left for a tournament in Sacramento. Aaron had called me earlier the morning and said he just wanted to talk. The guys said they promised Jack that they will keep an eye out for me while he was gone. So that's what they're doing. Eddie is practically standing at the door of the dojo just starring at us. Milton sat in the courtyard with Julie. Jerry was in a tree, (I don't know why he can't be like the other two.) All four keeping a watchful eye on me; ready to strike if Aaron attacked. But he said as he promised, Aaron showed up alone. No Tyson, no Henry or Ron.

"Kim, I'm here to talk logic," Aaron said, "You and Jack have been closer than ever recently. I know we're never going to be friends but if you want to protect Jack, you'll do as I say."

"Wait, Aaron you said nothing about this meeting is dangerous," I shifted in my seat, "What are you Golden Tigers planning against Jack this time?"

"Oh nothing really," Aaron smirk. I just want to smack him so hard!

"My Sensei hates his guts and I'll do what she says," Aaron continued, "I can't guarantee that if you decline my request, that she'll hold back."

I bit the bottom of my lip, "What the hell do you want?"

"Call Jack now, break up with him, then everything will be safe," Aaron said.

"No!" I yelled. I turned around and saw Milton and Julie starting to get up from their seat. Eddie's hand was on the door; ready to burst it open. Jerry, ready to climb down the tree. I lowered my hand and they all relaxed a little.

"How by breaking up with Jack won't hurt him?" I hissed.

"I said, just do as I say and Jack won't get hurt physically," Aaron crossed his arms, "Do it or I can just send Tyson to get rid of Jack right now."

"No," I stopped him, "Just let me think about it."

"Your choice," Aaron said, "30 seconds."

I don't want to hurt Jack at all. Aaron and the Golden Tigers seemed to be telling the truth about this Sensei of theirs. I don't know what to do! If I break up with Jack, it's going to ruin his tournament and him in general. But I also don't want him crippled for life. Even if Jack is a ninja, I don't think that he can take all the Golden Tigers at the same time. I have to do what's right…

"Time out, you in or out Kim?" Aaron said.

"I-I'm in," I shuttered.

"Excellent, why don't you call him now?"

"N-now?"

"I want to see you do it."

I took out my phone and looked at the wallpaper. Jack and I were smiling at an amusement park trip with the others. My vision blurred as I dialed his number and place the speaker at my ear.

"Kimmy! What's up, baby?" Jack sounded happy.

"Hey, Jack, how's everything?" I said in a straight voice.

"I just won the tournament! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, look Jack, we have to talk."

"'Bout what?"

"About us. Jack I think we should break up."

"What?!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry Jack," I took the phone out of my ear and ended the call.

"Very good," Aaron smiled, "You're free to go now."

I didn't sit for another second. I ran out of the restaurant and straight into the dojo; knocking Eddie over as I pushed the door open with all my might. I ran straight into the girls' locker room and sat down in one of the stalls. I ignored all the guys call and started crying.

_**Jack POV**_

This can't be happening! Kim just broke up with me. Rudy and I took the fastest bus home to the mall. I ran straight into the dojo to see Jerry cleaning up.

"Hey Jack," Jerry said.

"Where's Kim?" I asked.

"Julie walked her home," Jerry answered, "We heard about the break up, yo. Sorry man."

"So she really meant it?" Rudy asked.

"Yes," Jerry sighed and he walked out the door of the dojo.

I ran out of the dojo and right pass Jerry as I ran to the Golden Tiger's dojo. I know they're part of this! They always are.

It was 9 but I still saw light inside. There was a giant sign that said, closed but I kicked the door open. Inside, only a few lights remained on. I looked around.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Aaron! Tyson! Get your ass out here!"

I didn't know what hit me. But whatever it was, it was pretty hard and the next thing I knew, I could only see black.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a dark room with absolutely nothing but two candles. I sat up and rubbed my bruised neck. I looked in front of me and saw some girl sitting with her back to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I stood up.

No reply.

"I'm talking to you," I demanded, "You did something to Kim! I know that you're the head of the Golden Tigers! Just one question, who the hell are you?"

"It's sad you don't recognize an old friend, Jack," came a reply in Japanese.

"No," the voice rattled my bones, "It can't be you. No way. Why is it you?!"

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Why is it you?" I yelled again, "Atsuko!"

_**Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	7. I Love Kim, and Never You!

**So Atsuko is the head leader of Golden Tigers. How did she become it? Why did she become it? We'll see. Also how do Jack and Kim get back together without hurting each other? Read to find out!**

_**Jack's POV**_

"I don't get why," I slowly shook my head in disbelief at the sight of my Japanese friend, "Why do you want to hurt me? More importantly, why Kim? You don't even know her!"

"Oh I know everything about her," Atsuko stood up, "Sensei Takayuki told me everything about her."

"Takayuki! You work for Takayuki?"

"Sure," Atsuko smirked, "Takayuki and I share the same purpose; making you suffer in any way we can."

"Why?" I asked again, "I-I don't understand! Atsuko, I gave you an antidote! I saved your leg! Why would you stab me in the back like this? I thought we were friends!"

"Why?" Atsuko spat, "Because you fell in love with someone else! Kim Crawford, oh how that name disgusts me!"

"You're disgusting me right now!" I shouted back, "But it doesn't matter right now. You sent Aaron and your so called warriors to break Kim and me. Takayuki and Kazuki sent you. I said already, nothing is going to make me kill my grandfather!"

"Forget about your grandfather and Takayuki right now," Atsuko sneered, "How about the fact you left Japan without telling me."

"I didn't want to hurt you by saying we'll never see each other again," I admitted, "And now I fully regret it. I will always love Kim and never you! I will protect her from you and Takayuki even at the cost of my own life."

I turned and walked out the room; surprised Atsuko didn't try to stop me, but she did say something that sent chills down my spine, "What if the ones you love suffer in front of your eyes. Like you said to Takayuki, you're not the type of person to stand by and watch people suffer, now let's see how you'll feel. I will have my revenge, Jack and I'm going to make you regret that you fell for Kim in the first place."

I kept walking and didn't turn back. I walked right out of the dojo.

"No matter what," I stopped in front of Kim's street, "I'll get you back Kim!"

With on last glance, I rushed home and entered my room through my window by climbing a tree.

I ruffled through my old clothes and found a black ninja outfit. I put on the sweats and black gi. With one last look at myself in the mirror, I pulled the mask up; covering everything but my eyes.

I opened my window quietly. I then jumped out the window and onto the tree. I ran roof to roof until I saw Kim's house in sight. Thank goodness, her light is still on.

_**Kim's POV**_

I scrolled down my Facebook page as I waited for Julie to come out of the shower. Julie had insisted to spend the night to keep an eye on me because of the break up. She says that she needed at least a 2 hour shower because of some kind of disease that only she and Milton could understand. So I already showered and now just bored half out of my mind. I turned on Big Bang's song, Fantastic Baby, but still couldn't get the fact that Jack and I are no more out of my head.

I was about to change my profile picture which was the same one as my phone's wallpaper, when I heard a soft knock on my window. I turned the music down a little and walked up to it. I unlocked and looked outside. Nothing. Am I hearing things? No way. I'm just tired.

With a sigh, I closed the window and turned around. I gasped when my head hit something black right in the chest. I looked up and came face to face with a ninja. I backed up a few paces. Jack's warning that either Takayuki or his creepy grandson is seeking revenge might start with me rang my ears.

"What do you want?" I demanded, taking a stance.

"Kim, it's me," Jack's voice answered. The ninja slipped the mask down to reveal his face.

"Jack what are you doing here?" I asked, closing my window. Half of me is relieved to see him perfectly fine and here, the other, worried.

"Kim," Jack spun me around, "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," I answered.

"No, we do," he insisted, "The leader of the Golden Tigers is Atsuko."

The news struck me, "What? Your friend from Japan?"

"Yeah, her," he answered, his eyes not giving away any emotion, "Kim, she is crazy now. She's working for Takayuki. She wants me to suffer."

"Why?" I asked, "I mean, wasn't she a close friend of yours."

"She loves me," he said.

"You're a free man now," I looked away from him to hide the tears forming in my eyes, "Why don't you date her?"

"Because I don't want to. I don't love her. I love you."

Without much a warning he pulled me closer to him and placed his lips on mines. I was in a moment of shock before closing my eyes and returning it. We separate about 2 minutes later.

"Jack," I said, when he pulled me into an embrace, "I love you, too. But I don't want you get hurt because of me."

"I don't care about me," Jack said, "I care about you. I'm going to protect you with my life. Listen, we can't let the Golden Tigers know that we're back together."

"Wait," I wanted to stop the tension in the room, "Who said I wanted us to back together."

"You just said you loved me," he smiled, "So I take it you want to get back together."

"Whatever, so what's your plan now?"

"We pretend we hate each other; like when we faked us dating."

"We're getting somewhere," I thought about it for a minute, "Alright."

We heard Julie turn off the water and Jack was getting ready to put his mask back on. I stopped him and kissed him.

"Be careful and good night," I whispered, "Jack, I love you."

"Same goes for you," he said, before putting his mask back on, "I love you, too, Kim."

Jack silently went to my window and looked at me one last time. We stood there, looking into each other's eyes. His chocolate brown eyes shined in my lamp with love. I winked at him. He winked back before unlocking my window and jumped out. I ran to the window and saw a quick shadow disappear within the street lights.

"Hey Kim," Julie came out in her blue pjs and walked right up to me, "How are you feeling?"

"About the break up," I smiled, "Honestly, Julie, I've never been better."

Julie looked at me as if I was a damn crazy idiot.

"Don't worry," I patted her shoulder, "Let's get some sleep. We do have school tomorrow."

Julie seemed to let the subject fly, "Okay Kim."

I slid into my bed as she slid into her sleeping bag next to my bed.

"Good night, Julie," I said.

"Good night, Kim," Julie smiled before rolling over and closing her eyes.

I turned off my lamp and laid down. I smiled and fell asleep dreaming about my Jack.

_**The following chapter has Jack and Kim fighting as part of act. ~Stay tuned~**_


	8. A New Friend

**So Jack and Kim agreed to keep dating but in secret. About 2 weeks had passed and they avoided each other as much as possible during the day when in school or at the dojo. The Golden Dragons have left them alone so far...**

_**Kim's POV**_

I finished my dinner and ran up stairs immediately. Usually around this time, Jack would literally swing by to visit. My parents don't mind and they promised to keep their mouth shut about everything that's going on between Jack and me. So I sat on my bed and waited.

I heard a soft knock on my window and opened it. A masked face met mines and Jack's eyes filled with joy.

"Kimmy!" he yelled and hugged me around my neck.

"Hey Jack," I hugged him back. We separated and he jumped in and unwrapped his hood.

"So anything new?" he asked as he went over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Same old," I murmured, reaching up and gave him a peck on the lips.

He pulled me into a deeper kiss.

"I think we should really make our act a little more real, don't you?" he asked when we separated from our kiss.

"How?"

"How about a little fight tomorrow at school and the dojo?"

"Umm, sounds great," and kissed him again.

* * *

The next day, I walked to school listening to my iPod. Once I made it inside the school, I walked up to my locker.

Jack's locker was across the hallway and he turned slightly when I entered. He nodded once. I nodded back and grabbed my history books.

I closed my locker and he closed his. We crossed paths and he 'accidently' knocked my books out of my hands.

"Watch where you're going, Jack!" I yelled at him.

"Why don't you?" he snapped back as a little crowd formed. The whole school knows about our 'hatred' for each other.

"Oh so you're not even going to apologize!"

"Why should I?" he snapped back. Damn, he's such a good actor but I could match his skill any time of the day.

"Ughh! I can't stand you!" I snarled at him.

"I can't stand you either!" he hissed back, "I'm so happy that we broke up!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We glared at each other. I could see a speck of excitement behind his cute chocolate brown eyes.

The bell rang and the crowd slowly broke away from us. I bent down and grabbed my books.

"Good show," Jack murmured quietly and 'stormed' off in the direction of his first class.

I smiled a little and grabbed my books.

"Wow," an annoying familiar voice made me roll my eyes, "That was unexpected."

"What do you want, Tyson?" I sighed.

He bent down and helped me pick up my books before giving it to me.

"You and Jack do really hate each other," Tyson said when we stood up.

"Of course we do," I said and looked away in case he saw the laughter that played in my eyes.

"Kim," Tyson's annoying voice suddenly turned serious, "You and Jack love each other, don't you?"

"What?"

"I know everything," Tyson stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I mean, you were really upset when Aaron made you call and break up with Jack."

"Tyson, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm such a stupid idiot."

"You could say that again," I shuttered at the thought that he might break everything to Atsuko.

"I've never met my Sensei until about two weeks ago and what she's doing to you guys is wrong," he looked at me, "I've been fooled."

"How?"

"Atsuko, I think that's her name, called me one day about three months ago saying that she would like me to join her Golden Tigers dojo that's opening up. There, I would be able to learn everything about karate. I saw that as a chance to get stronger so I joined and met Aaron. I should have noticed that a weird guy about our age taught all the classes. His name was Kazuki."

A shiver ran down my spine at the name of the creepy grandson of Takayuki.

"You were a fool, Tyson," I said, "But why should I believe you. I mean all you do is try so hard to make Jack and me miserable. That's Atsuko's main objective right now. But, now you caught us. So you could go and report everything to Aaron."

"Who said I was going to do that?" Tyson raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Are you saying you'll help Jack and me?"

"It's what is right," Tyson shrugged as we started walking to my first period.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because, I could be a spy for you," Tyson winked, "I've never wanted anything to do with this problem. Now that I am involved, I feel like I was responsible for everything."

"Tyson-" I started.

"If Atsuko didn't even call me, I would have joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo. It's just that I was very new to town and everything."

I thought about this. I was quiet for the rest of the walk. I was quiet through 1st period. Maybe if I did trust Tyson, everything would be easier. But can I?

I kept thinking and asking myself the same question as I made my way to the dojo.

"Looked who showed up on time," Jack's voice broke my thoughts. I looked up to see the guys surrounding him.

"It's good I even showed up this time," I hissed.

"You two need to stop!" Rudy yelled, I've never seen him this angry, "You two are suppose to be Wasabi Warriors! You two are suppose to be friends! I can't stand this anymore! Your hatred towards each other is getting on my last nerve! I hereby banish you two from this dojo until you two stop arguing!"

* * *

"Ow! Not so hard Kimmy!" Jack whined as I applied pressure to his bruised lip.

It turned out, Jack winked at me to continue arguing to make everything convincing. So Jack and I got into a little karate fight and I punched him, unexpectedly too hard; bruising his bottom lip. Rudy shoved the both of us out of his dojo and slammed the doors on us. So Jack came by as usual tonight and I'm trying my best to tend to it.

"Sorry Jack," I sighed and gave him an ice pack before sitting beside him.

"So now what do we do?" I asked, "I mean, we're not allowed back into the dojo until we 'make up'."

"We continue to act," he said, wincing in pain.

We sat in silence; both having nothing to say until I broke it," Jack, I have something to say."

"Well, go ahead, Kimmy, I'm listening."

I told him everything about what Tyson said.

"I don't know Kim," he looked away from me when I finished.

"I'm confused, too, Jack, but he does know everything about us and he could be useful for this battle."

Jack seemed to think it about the whole situation for about fifteen minutes until someone busted into my room.

"I knew you two were still seeing each other!" Tyson appeared, laughing.

"What do you want, Tyson?" Jack stood up and herded me behind him.

"I'm here to talk to you. You thought about my offer yet?"

Jack stood there, motionless. He seems to be still thinking about it. I snapped my fingers in front of my boyfriend's face several times to wake him up.

"Fine," Jack looked up and forced a smile, "But if you mess one thing up, I will find a way to break you."

"I cross my heart," Tyson literally did.

"Welcome to the club, Tyson," I smiled.

Tyson came in and took a seat in my computer chair. Jack sat down watching Tyson's action through narrowed eyes.

"So," I tried to loosen up the tension in the room, "Any news about the Golden Tigers?"

"Nothing," Tyson shook his head sadly, "So far, Kazuki says that as long as you two hate each other, there's no threat focused on Atsuko, so everything's normal for once."

"That's good," I sighed and looked up at Jack. My boyfriend seems to be registering everything as Tyson continued talking on and on about the Golden Tigers.

"So for now, you two are safe, but your grandfather isn't," Tyson finally finished.

"Takayuki really does want to murder my grandfather," Jack looked out my window, "I just need to figure out why!"

"You will, and I'll try to get anything from my side," Tyson said as he stood up.

"Alright then," Jack stood up to and reached out a hand, "Thanks Ty. We really appreciate your help. Just don't get caught."

"Don't worry I won't," Tyson winked as he took Jack's hand, "You two better be careful, too. Oh and Jack, you gotta a little something on your lip." Tyson pointed to his lip indicating that Jack had a bruise on his lip.

"Get outta of here," Jack smiled and smacked Tyson on the shoulder.

When Tyson left, Jack and I were left in silence. He broke it by saying he's calling it a night.

"Night, Kimmy," he kissed me on the lips.

"Night Jack," I kissed him back.

"Whatever happens, Tyson won't betray us," Jack said before jumping out my window.

How could he be so sure?

_**Done with this Chapter! Next chapter coming soon. Sorry it took so long for the update!**_


	9. I've Had Enough!

**I'm am deeply sorry for making you wait for this update. The ideas never came and finally, bam! They're finally here. So enjoy ~**

_**Kim's POV**_

"Okay, this practice is at its end," Grace clapped her hands to assemble the group, "We're ready to cheer on the Seaford whales in our homecoming game. Now, I want everybody to go home and get some rest."

The girls and boys sighed before entering the school. I sighed as I changed and left the school. Grace made us practice extra hard. She wanted to show our rivals that we could support our school better than they can.

As I walked home, the sun had already set so I had my guard up. It's been about two months since the Tyson encounter. Ever since then, he kept his promise and told Jack and me almost everything he could learn about Atsuko and the Golden Tigers. Jack, of course, visited me every night. But during the days, we avoid each other as much as possible. If we do get near each other, we often end up bickering which the gang has been good at separating.

Anger boil through me again as I thought about the fact when will that creep Takayuki just give up trying to destroy Jack's life already. Atsuko is as determined to hurt me as that old man.

Suddenly, my right shoulder began to blaze with horrifying pain. I looked down and saw a sharp object sticking out of it. I yanked it out and blood came gushing out. I looked at the object and nearly choked.

Someone threw a ninja star at me.

I started feeling a little dizzy. Night seem to take over my vision. The last thing I heard was my English teacher's voice as he called my name, "Kim!"

_**Jack's POV**_

My phone started ringing just as I was putting on my hood for my daily visit to Kim's house. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Jack?" Rudy's worried voice filled my ears.

"Yeah?"

"Kim's injured! She's been sent to the hospital. I'm coming over to pick you up. I know you two don't really get along now days but that doesn't matter right now, you need to be there by her side."

"Rudy! Why are you making it sound like she's dying?" My whole body shook.

"Well, she's still unconscious and the doctors are figuring out a way to wake her up! Jack I'm right in front of your house."

I quickly took off my ninja outfit and ran down the stairs. My mom was busy putting on a sweeter, same with my grandfather.

"Mom, where are you two going?" I asked.

"To visit Kim," my grandpa answered, "I know exactly who did this to her."

"It doesn't matter, let's just go," I interrupted before running out to Rudy's car and jumping in the front seat. We waited as both my mom and grandpa got in her red Acura and followed us to Seaford Hospital.

We rushed towards the emergency room to find Kim's mom in tears while her father has head rested on the wall. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Julie sat on the waiting bench quietly. Tyson sat on the floor, staring into space.

"Is she alright?" Rudy asked.

"We don't know yet," Eddie answered.

I made my way over to the door with the blurry window and stood waiting for the doctors to come out.

"This is all your fault!" Kim's dad yelled at me.

"Mr. Crawford, you can't blame Jack for this," Rudy held the man back.

"I can! This boy is a ninja! It's because of him that we're not sure if Kim is alive or already dead!"

"It doesn't matter if he's a ninja or not, Mr. Crawford, this has nothing to do with that," my mother defended me.

"No, Mr. Crawford is right," I finally answered, "It's all my fault. I dragged your daughter into this and I was trying so hard to get her out but it's just not working."

"Jack we don't blame you for loving our daughter," Kim's mother finally spoke up, "You just need to get those creeps to stop bothering both you and Kim."

"Wait, so you two have been secretly dating," Milton stood up.

I slowly nodded, "Sorry for not telling you guys. Just trying to keep you all safe, too."

"This has nothing to do with our kids," Grandpa finally spoke, "It's all my fault that Takayuki is back. He's trying to get to me. This is why I'm taking full responsibly for this whole situation."

"So, what really happened between you and Takayuki?" Tyson looked up and asked.

"I'll tell everybody everything once Kim's awake."

* * *

"Are you all family or friends of Kimberly Crawford?" the doctor came out about 3 hours later.

"Yes," we all woke up from our short nap.

"Well, she's fine. She was just lucky she stepped off the sidewalk when the weapon hit her. Otherwise, the weapon would have hit her heart and killed her. And Mr. Clarkson got her here just in time. I need to talk to the parents a little bit, in the mean time, she wishes to speak to the one named Jack Anderson."

Everybody else sat down except the Crawfords as the followed the doctor. I opened the door and walked in. Kim was lying on a bed with cords connected to her body. As I walked up to her bed, her eyes opened.

"Kimmy, how are you?" I sat on the side of the bed.

"I've been better," Kim gave me a weak smile.

I took her hand and squeezed it in mines.

"Were you able to see who threw it at you?"

"No, sorry."

"None of us blame this on you."

"Jack what are you planning to do about everything? I can't stand it anymore! I want to date you without hiding from everything! I don't want to walk home trying to dodge flying ninja stars aimed at my heart! I had have enough!" tears spilled over.

"Shh, Kimmy," I wiped away her tears, "I will end this."

"When?" Kim looked up at me.

I hesitated before answering, "Tomorrow."

_**I'll come back with another chapter sooner than this update! I promise!**_


	10. Story of the Past

**The ideas finally came! I promise you, the next update would be a little sooner than this one...**

_**Jack's POV**_

I sat at the edge of Kim's bed holding her hand in my own. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton stood with their hands crossed. They look mad and I think I know that they're mad because nobody told them anything until now. Tyson leaned against a window with his hands in his Golden Tiger sweater. My mother and Kim's parents sat in the three chairs while my grandfather stood ready to tell the story.

"So you want to start, Mr. Anderson?" Kim's mother said.

My grandfather looked at me and all I could do is nod.

"Very well, I will keep my promise and start," he cleared his throat and started.

_**Flashback in Jack's Grandpa's POV**_

_ I was studying aboard just has Jack have for 3 years. I went to the same school and everything. _

_ Anyway, when I went there, I made a friend named Takayuki Setsu._

_ I spent 5 years there with him and we practice karate there for a long time. We were the best of friends. Nothing or nobody got between us or so we thought until Yuki Sohma transferred into our school._

_ Yuki was a beautiful girl with long black hair and light brown chestnut eyes. I fell in love with her at first sight and the problem is that so did Takayuki._

_ But Yuki loved me so we dated in secert for awhile, just Jack and Kim have. Everything went well for half a year until one day when we were just walking in the forest together._

_ "Hey Scott! You know how I really like Yuki Sohma, right?" Takayuki asked me in Japanese._

_ "Y-yeah," I said._

_ "Well, I really want to ask her out. You should help me ask her! Man, I'm really nervous."_

_ "Y-you should be, she's very beautiful," I answered, unconcernly._

_ "I know she is. But there is something bothering," he stopped in his tracks. "You two have been spending a lot of times together lately."_

_ "What are you saying?" I stopped in front of him._

_ "What's going on between you and Yuki?" he looked at me accusingly._

_ "Nothing why would you say that, Takayuki? Don't you trust me?"_

_ "Of course I do, Scott," Takayuki looked away from me._

_ "Then why are you accusing me of?" _

_ "You do like her, too, don't you?" my friend glared at me._

_ "Well, yeah she's really nice and everything, I guess so," I rubbed the back of my head._

_ "You're dating her, aren't you?" _

_ "How do you know?" _

_ "You just told me! How could you?!"_

_ "Date her? I guess I like her."_

_ "You didn't even give me a chance! Did you even ask me? You only like her, you don't love her like I do!"_

_ At this time, anger has taken over me, "I don't need to ask you about who to date! I love her! I love Yuki and there's nothing you could do anything to break us up!"_

_ "I will hurt her just to get to you. You just made the worst enemy."_

_ "I didn't want to make you an enemy!"_

_ "I will find a way to hurt you."_

_ "Okay! Just because you're a 3rd degree blackbelt and you're from a ninja family, doesn't mean that you could break me that easy."_

_ "I will hurt you not only physically, but mentally!"_

_ "Takayuki couldn't you be happy with me like any other normal friend could be?"_

_ "Being happy for you is like walking on my own grave! No, forget Yuki. One day, I will get your family not just Yuki. But if you do marry her, I will kill her."_

_ And that's what he did. I married Yuki and had your mother before he went and killed her._

_**Present (Jack's POV)**_

Kim rested her face in my shoulder mind. I rested my hand on her head to soothe her.

"I'm sorry about your wife," Kim's father spoke for the first time.

"How did my mother died?" my mother looked up.

"Takayuki came back after you were about 6 months old and took your mother's head."

My mother looked away and I gritted my teeth at my grandmother's gruesome death.

"But for some reason, that wasn't enough for Takayuki. I wasn't suffering enough for him. He then vowed he will hurt my childern for me to continue to suffer."

"So he killed the woman he loved and now he's still going after Jack?" Tyson asked.

"Obviously, he didn't love her at all that would drive him into killing her," Rudy came in.

"You heard everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I stood outside when I heard Mr. Scott talking. That is a gruesome ending for Yuki."

"Listen, you trained as a ninja in Japan under his teachings. He wanted you to come back here and finish me off -"

"Which is never going to happen, Grandpa, I will never hurt you. I want to find a way to destroy him and then find away to get Atsuko back to her old self."

"But she hates us being together," Kim spoke in a weak voice, "she seemed like she would do anything to get to you."

"Love drives people insane," Kim's mother spoke.

"That is true," my grandfather took the fourth chair.

"Listen, this is all my fault for actually believing that I could get stronger just by saving a friend who quickly turned on me. I will end this," I stood up, "I'm going to find Takayuki and Atsuko."

"Jack wait!" Kim called, "You're just rushing into this with your head ready to be lost just like your grandmother. You need to think this through."

I stood there and let my girlfriend's word sink into me. She was right about this. I need to be more patient about all of this.

"Well, does anybody have any suggestions?" I looked around.

"Your father," my mother finally spoke up.

"My dad? You never spoke about him before."

"Yes," Mom nodded, "He'll know what to do."

"You really ready to talk to him again?" Grandpa turned to Mom, "After the divorce, you had vowed never to ask him anything ever again."

"I felt like I really didn't need him. But he's very strong and clever. He hates me, not his own son."

"Fine," I spoke up, "I'll go tomorrow. I'll find him tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Kim offered, "I'm getting release tonight. I want to at least help our for this."

"Alright, I'll stay here with you overnight and we'll leave tomorrow."

I looked at Kim's parents for permission and they nodded.

"She needs someone to watch over her sometimes and now you're the only one that can provide her that protection. I entrust our daughter to you," Mr. Crawford smiled.

"After all of this, I just want Kim to be with someone like you to love, you have to promise to never break her heart," Mrs. Crawford added.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, I'll do everything with and without my power," I said, "Thank you for believing in me."

"Listen, dude, no matter what, I vowed that I will help you and Kim out of this mess and I will," Tyson walked over and rested his hand on my shoulder, "I'll continue to collect information about everything, okay?"

"Sure, thanks Ty, we apperciate it."

"Well, it looks like the kids have everything under control right now. Let's go home and get some rest," Grandpa left the room with my mom following him.

Kim's parents went over and kissed her on forehead before leaving.

"Well, we'll stay outside just to keep watch for now," Milton talked, "You two get some rest."

"Sounds good," and the guys left the room.

Before long, me and Kim were alone in the room.

I walked over and pulled the pillows out from behind her head and puffed them out for her. Helping her laydown she looked at me with her brown eyes.

I bent down and gae her a kiss on her cheek. She kissed my cheek in return ,

"I love you, Kim. No matter how everything turns out tomorrow, I will never stop loving you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Jack and I will never stop loving you either."


	11. Jack's Father

**Told ya, it'd be quick...**

_**Kim's POV**_

I woke up and looked over. Jack sat with his legs crossed and his arms crossed. His head down and he looked asleep.

I slowly sat up because the pain is still there. He shifted but stayed asleep. He looked so cute. I tried getting out of the bed but shook it too much that made him wake up.

"Morning, Jack," I smilled.

"Morning, Kimmy, feeling better?" Jack smiled and leaned over me.

"Much better now," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

We seperated and picked me up. I giggled as he walked over to the bathroom and put me down. I went inside to freshen up while he changed outside of the room. I changed into a pair of jeans. I took off the hospital gown and saw fresh white bandages wrapped around my right shoulder. The nurses must have changed it when I was asleep last night. I put on a white t-shirt that had a baby owl on it and exited the bathroom.

Jack was his purple shirt and black skinny jeans. He wasn't inside the room alone. Tyson, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy stood sleeping on their feet.

_Man, I'm lucky to have such good friends,_ I thought, _They stayed with me here over night. It seemed like sleeping on those benches outside wasn't pleasant for them at all._

"Kim's out!" Tyson yelled and the six of them rushed into the bathroom with Jerry shutting the door behind them.

"Careful next time!" Jack called.

I laughed at their foolish actions and looked at Jack, who shook his head in amusement.

"Jerry and Eddie hit on every nurse that passed last night. Rudy declared his love to some random doctor that seemed to be over 70 years old, and Milton kept snoring very loudly, I'm surprised they weren't kicked out at all," he said.

"Jack you're ready to go and see your dad?" I asked, a little nervously.

"According to my grandfather, he's a nice guy, but to my mother, he a damn asshole, I don't know what to listen to."

"You have his address don't you?"

"Yeah, he lives about an hour away from here. Rudy said he'd drive us but my mother said she wants to see him again."

"It seems like your mom never really gotten over him," I murmured.

"Yeah, I know," my boyfriend sighed, "Even though the divorce happened before I was born, my mom hasn't really healed yet."

"How will your father help us defeat Takayuki and his gang?" I took out my backpack and started packing.

"Apparently, my father is even stronger than my grandfather in karate and ninjutsu, he knows all their weakness," Jack shrugged.

"That's good to hear," I smiled.

Slowly, the guys exited the bathroom one by one, refreshed and smiling.

"I'm ready to get this party started, yo! Let's go!" Jerry yelled with his normal smirk.

Jack smacked his hand over Jerry's loud mouth, "You want to wake this whole hospital up?" he hissed.

Jerry frantically shook his head and Jack took his hand back.

"Are you two going to be okay on your own?" Rudy asked, getting a little serious.

"We're not alone, my mother and grandpa are coming, but thanks for your concern," Jack put his arm around me. "I won't let anything happen to Kim."

Rudy relaxed a little and it was Tyson's turn to talk, "I'm coming with you."

"Tyson, you've been very helpful lately but-" Jack started.

"I want to end this so we could just be friends or just normal rivals. I want to really help you two," Tyson cut him off.

"Jack?" I looked up at him. My boyfriend looked straight at Tyson but then smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

"This is where your dad lives?" I asked as I saw the huge house in front of me.

"I-I guess so," Jack shuttered, clearly surprised by it's appearance as well.

"You two are gonna catch flies leaving your mouths open like that," Tyson laughed at his own joke.

The car ride was very quiet. Nobody tried to stike up a conversation. I sat in the middle between Tyson and Jack. Scott sat in the passengar seat while Jack's mother drove. Jack held my right hand the whole ride and even now, when we left the car, he's still holding it.

The Wasabi gang walked us out to the car when Jack's mother honked. Everybody kept repeating to be careful.

Now we're in front of Jack's dad's huge house. Man, I really hope this man can really be the answer to all our problems.

With a sigh, Ms. Anderson rung the doorbell and the five of us waited on the front step.

Finally, the doors unlocked and out came a middle-aged man with the same brown hair as Jack and blue eyes. He was wearing an England soccer jersey with a number 10 on it and a pair of dark jeans.

"J-Jennifer?" he seemed surprised by the appearance of his ex-wife.

"Hi, Erik," she greeted with a firm face.

"Erik! My boy! You look well," Jack's grandfather gently pushed Ms. Anderson aside and gave the man a hug.

"Dad?" Erik looked at the old man.

I'm surprised he still called his father-in-law, 'Dad'. I expect something like, 'Scott,' or 'Mr. Anderson.'

"What are you all doing here?" Erik asked.

"We're here to talk to you but can we please do this inside?" Ms. Anderson said and walked into the house without another word.

Mr. Anderson followed his daugther inside. Jack gently pulled me along with Tyson taking up the rear. Erik and Jack shared a brief stare down as they passed each other. I think Erik's just surprised on how many kids there are and the appearance of his son, might be very uncomfortable overall.

Ms. Anderson settled herself down on a brown leather chair while Jack's grandpa did the same. Tyson, Jack, and I sat on a matching brown leather coach with me in the middle again. Jack still held my hand tightly in his.

Erik came out of the kitchen with a tray filled with 3 bottles of water and 3 cups of tea. He set it down on the coffee table and pulled out a chair from underneath and sat down.

"So, what brings you all here to my house today?" he asked.

"First of all," Mrs. Anderson cleared her thoart. "I want you to meet my son, Jack. Jack, this is Mr. Yakima."

"Hello, sir," Jack nodded.

Erik looked at Jack's mother and then back at Jack, "I am aware he is also my son."

"But I forbid him from calling you father," Mrs. Anderson continued. "Is that clear, Jack?"

Jack was only able to nod in response. Damn, Jack's family is a little schrewed up.

"And the other two kids are," Erik asked looking from me to Tyson.

"Kim is Jack's current girlfriend and Tyson is one of their closest friends," Scott answered.

"That's nice to hear that Jack's found him someone as beautiful as you, Kim. I'm Erik Yakima by the way," he reached across the table for a handshake.

"Kim Crawford," I reached out with my free hand and shook it.

"Tyson Kaichi," Tyson's turn to introduce himself as he shook Erik's hand as well.

"So what is the real problem?" Erik took his cup of tea and drank it.

"Takayuki's back," Scott answered.

Erik stopped and looked up at Jack's grandfather, "Really?"

"Yes, and he's been messing with Jack's, Kim's and Tyson's life lately. You're the only one who knows how to stop him, Erik. Can you teach him everything you know with the swords?"

"Swords?" Jack looked confused. "Why swords?"

"Because Takayuki is afraid of swords for some reason."

"How do you know all this, Mr. Yakima?" I asked.

"He was the reason for my divorce with Jack's mother," Erik looked away from me and looked at Jennifer.

"What did you do?" Tyson asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Erik looked down. "But I'll help. Jack, I'll teach you all you know."

"I don't have time for this! I want to finish everything right now!" Jack finally released my hand and stood up to his father. "Kim's in danger and training will only draw out more time. I promised her I'd finish everything by today!"

"Jack! It's alright," I soothed him, making him sit down, "If your father is willing to teach you how to use the swords, you are able to finish off Takayuki, Kazuki, and Atsuko forever. I can wait. I don't want you rushing into this and getting hurt."

Jack seemed like he was thinking about this. I looked over at his mother and she, too, seems to be thinking about letting her son spend so much time with Erik.

"I'll do it," Jack finally answered, "but only if my mother agrees with me spending so much time with you."

Now, everybody's attention turned to Jennifer as she continued to think this through.

"Very well," she stood up, "I agree. I just want our son and his girlfriend to be able to live life with enough freedom as anybody else. I don't want this old man to continue to threaten their lives. And I'm pretty sure Kim's parents would want the same. Jack, you may train with your father but for only 3 hours a day, agreed?"

"Yes," Jack nodded and turned to his father.

"Great! So how about you start now," Scott smiled, brightly, "As for Kim. I want her to also study. She needs to be also be able to defend off anything that Takayuki might throw at her. She's also a prime suspect."

"I want to study, too," Tyson declared, "But you live too far away. I don't think Jack's willing to drive an hour everyday to train with you."

"I'll go down to the Bobby Wasabi dojo where Jack and Kim practice karate at to train you there," Erik look at his son. "Yes, I do know a lot about you, Jack."

Jack tensed but he smiled, "Then it's official. Takayuki won't even know what hit him."

_**Pretty long chapter but I got it through. You'll see more of Takayuki in the chapters to come. Until then, ~Stay tuned~**_


	12. Attack!

**I am so sorry for such a late update! I just couldn't think of anything and with homework lately, it's been crazy you know. So let me just refresh what had happened. **

**Jack, Kim, and Tyson finally figured out the Golden Tiger's weakness, they can't fight against swords. So after talking to his father, the three will start learning kendo, the way of the sword, and that's where our chapter begins.**

_**Jack's POV**_

It's been three months since my first meeting with my father. My mother had d allowed me to call him 'dad'. Kim, Tyson and I have been training with him everyday after school for about three hours. My girlfriend and I would arrive and Tyson would join us about an hour later so his 'friends' find out. About two months into the training, my father had given us all one katana sword with different color handles. Kim's was light blue and white, while Tyson's was black and white. Mines was my father's first one, which is red and black.

At school, Kim and I agreed to annouce that we were dating.

"The sooner you can tell the Golden Tigers that you're dating, the sooner they would attack," my dad had said. "The sooner we could end everything."

Enough about history, let's move on to what happened.

So it was a normal Monday. I decided to walk Kim to school each and every day, you know, just in case. Mr. and Mrs. Crawford had given me the keys to the house just in case I am needed and they're not around.

As I sat waiting in her living room, I saw Kim walked down the stairs while rubbing her eyes sleepy. She was wearing a light blue v-neck shirt that showed her perfect shoulders. She was also wearing some short jeans that was half her thigh. As usual, she was so beautiful and today, she looked sexy.

She seemed very tired because she yelped when I snuck around her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey Jack," she pecked my on the cheek.

"Morning," I pecked her back.

"Did you eat yet?" she turned around in my arms and wrapped her own arms around my neck.

"Not yet," I said.

"Well, my mother left two sandwiches in the fridge for us," she said.

"Alright," I kissed her.

I finally released her and she made her way to her fridge. She quickly found the sandwiches in zip-block bags. She threw me the one with 'Jack' marked on it.

I smiled, Mrs. Crawford knew exactly what type of sandwich I liked.

"Let me get my bag and we can go," Kim said, before rushing upstairs.

* * *

We entered school holding hands as usual. As Kim entered her locker combo, Tyson passed by. He slapped a note onto my chest and walked on.

I read it, _'golden tigers planning attack at lunch. atsuko will be there. idk about takayuki and kazuki but keep guard up.'_

"That's nice," Kim said, as she read the note over my shoulder.

"You have your sword with you?" I asked.

Kim briefly nodded and pointed to her backpack.

"Well, then let's go."

I dreaded every moment of the rest of the morning until lunch. However, at lunchtime, Tyson's note kept its promise.

As Kim and I entered the lunchroom, Golden Tigers stood in a line, with Aaron in the middle.

Everybody in the lunchroom were silent while men dressed in black threaten each table with a sword. I saw the guys and they could only sit and watch in fear.

"Well, well," came the Atsuko's voice, "You guys came."

"It's lunchtime and this is the lunchroom, Atsuko," I hissed, "Where else could we eat?"

"Well, I'm getting hungry," she came into view wearing a black gi, "So after I'm done with you two, I am finally able to eat."

"We'll end this fast," Kim said.

"Tyson! Go!" she yelled.

Tyson stepped out of line with a shock look on his face.

"Don't just stand there! Attack!" Atsuko yelled at the boy.

With an apologetic look, he threw a front kick at Kim, making the whole lunchroom erupt in a gasp. Kim simply grabbed his leg and flipped him.

"That was pathetic! That's not what I taught you at all!" Atsuko spat as she loomed over him.

"I tried, Sensei," he pretended to heavily breath.

"Try harder!" she pulled him back on his feet.

While she was distracted, I had stuffed my hand into my pocket and took out the ninja star I had with me at all times, just in case.

I quickly threw it with dead accuracy and it struck Atsuko in her shoulder, making her gasp in pain and shock.

Kim rushed forward and aimmed a kick at her, which was blocked by Aaron. Henry caught his fallen sensei.

With a series of punches and kicks, Kim had Aaron backing up everytime he blocked. She was able to break it with a spinning back kick which threw him back to the gang's table. Jerry knocked him unconcious with a punch behind the ear.

Golden Tigers closed in on me, now. I saw Tyson among one of them. He nodded briefly.

He made his way to the front and stood up to me.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to our sensei!" he said.

He grabbed my wrist as I threw a punch at him. Shock plunged through my body. _Tyson's betraying us!_

But Tyson quickly shoke his head. Instead of applying a wrist lock, he spun me around. Before I knew what was happening, I came face-to-face with shock Golden Tigers.

Taking the advantage, I kicked one while punching the other. Tyson flipped another and tackled another. Pretty soon, we had everybody down.

Tyson and I high-fived. We didn't even have to use our swords!

"I wouldn't celebrate quite yet," said an icy voice.

I spun around only to see Kim's mouth covered with a black gloved hand and a knife at her throat.

"You betrayed me once," Takayuki hissed. "Now, I'm going to take what's most important to you."

With that, he lifted the knife and brought it down to Kim's throat before I even had time to react.

_**Cliffy! Wanna find out what happens? ~Stay toned~ (sorry again for the late update. I promise the next one will be faster)**_


	13. Aftermath

**So a lot of people told me to update soon, so this is the earliest I could do! So enjoy!**

_**Jack's POV**_

"Kim!" I yelled, as I jumped over Henry and Atsuko on the floor. Tyson on my tail.

I can't believe it! After everything we've been through, Kim's going to die here! No. No! I won't let that happen. I'm the one that should be in that bitch Takayuki's hands and that knife needs to come down on me.

I expected a scream of pain from Kim. I'm not going to make it. Nor is or friend, Tyson gonna make it.

The scream never came.

Instead, I heard a grunt coming from the old ninja instead. Tyson and I stopped in our tracks.

I couldn't help but smirk when I found what was in my girlfriend's hand, her katana sword.

"Wasn't expecting that, huh, Takayuki?" Kim took the advantage and knocked the old man, who was clenched over in pain, with a spinning back kick.

He flew across the lunchroom and his back hit the wall.

"K-Kim?" I ran over to her and hugged her. She held her katana but she also wrapped her arms around my neck.

"G-Golden T-Tigers! Retreat!" Takayuki spat before standing up and pushing himself out of the lunchroom.

The Golden Tigers didn't hesitate. Two men that were keeping order within the lunchroom, grabbed the dead-to-the-world Aaron off the gang's table. Atsuko, still with Henry's help, gave Kim and me a glare. Henry spat at Tyson's foot as he walked by.

"This isn't over," Atsuko growled under her breath, in Japanese, "We'll be back."

"We'll be waiting for you," I replied, using the same language.

After everyone of the Golden Tigers left, students started talking among themselves in worried tones.

Not any later, the cops came, but Kim, who knew about everything, quickly threw Milton her sword and he quickly put it in her pink backpack that she had left behind the lunch table during passing period from Spanish to Biology.

"Eddie had grabbed it and slid it across the table," Kim told me as we held hands while following the crowd of students.

The cops decided to allow Seaford High to get the rest of the week off just to be safe. Considering it's only a Monday, we get the week vacation.

As Kim, Tyson, and I exit the school, I'm surprised to find my dad standing outside with his hands in his jeans pockets. He was leaning against the wall and stood up when he saw us.

"I heard what happen," he said.

"Why would he decide to attack right now, Dad?" I asked.

"He was a fool," my dad said. "It's a good thing that he ran away when he did."

"Why so, sir?" Tyson asked.

"Because," he beamed at my girlfriend, "Kim would have cut him up like she was preparing sushi."

"Way too true," I agreed.

The three of us laughed but then a chubby cop came out and shooed us off school grounds.

We jumped into my dad's green Honda 4X4 and drove in the direction to his house. I sat in the passenger seat while Kim slept in the backseat with Tyson looking out the window in confusion.

"Hey, Dad?" I started.

"Yeah, Jack? What's up?"

"Why did Mom leave you?" I asked.

I saw him flinch at the question but he sighed and spoke, "I accidentally killed your aunt."

"You what?"

"Takayuki, of course, was involved," Dad continued. "He told me that he would kill your mother and you if I didn't murder your aunt. I was confused at the time; but I love you both very much, and it pained me when I snuck into your aunt's room one night and slit her throat."

I heard Tyson and Kim both shift in their seats.

"Dad, I don't blame you," I said. "I guess I'm just a little mad that you really did leave me, Mom, and Grandpa alone."

"Oh I never left you alone Jack," my dad stopped in front of a red street light. "I came and visited you every night that you got ready for bed. I knew about your little night visits with Kim."

From the rear view mirror, I saw Kim sit up and she looked a little pink.

"Kazuki made at least two attempts on trying to kill you each time you returned," my dad turned to me.

"You stopped him?" I asked.

"Yeah! Mighty old dad ain't that weak to stop assassins from harming my son and his beautiful girlfriend," my dad smiled and winked before starting to drive again.

Silence made another reappearance for the rest of the ride.

_**Kim's POV**_

I couldn't help but blush when Mr. Yakima said that he saw Jack come visit me every night. It sort of embrassing, but hey, at least Jack got to know his father a little more.

We arrived at Mr. Yakima's house at about one o'clock. Jack and I sat on the same sofa we were on the first time over. Tyson sat on the floor. My boyfriend's dad went upstairs to get some equipment for today's training lesson.

"Hey, Ty, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's just that I can't spy on the Golden Tigers for you guys anymore," Tyson gave us both an apologetic smile.

"At least you did for several months now," I said. "If it weren't for you, I would've been killed in the lunchroom today."

"I just feel useless now," Tyson looked away.

"You're not!" Jack argued. "Okay, maybe you can't help us by not spying for us anymore but you could still help us fight off that creep Takayuki with the skills you learned in kendo. You're really good, you know."

"Thanks Jack," our friend smiled. "No matter what happens, I'll always fight by your sides."

"That's what I love to hear," Mr. Yakima came down the stairs holding three bokken in his hands. "Teamwork is key here. Jack and Kim, if I'm not aware, before Jack left for Japan, you two would often fight by each others' side, right?" **(Come on guys; you have to admit their teamwork is badass! Whoops! back to the story!)**

We slowly nodded.

"That's is the most important step in kendo. Now, come," he opened the door to his basement and disappeared.

Tyson jumped to his feet and followed Mr. Yakima down the stairs. I got to my feet to go but Jack pulled me into his chest.

"What's wrong, Jack?" I asked, my face still in his chest.

"If only my mother could forgive my dad, then I would finally have a normal family," Jack said, his face in my hair.

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm gonna get them back together."

"What?" I looked up at him, he was smirking like crazy.

"I sort of need your help," he continued. "Maybe the guys could lend a hand, too."

"So what do you have planned so far?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A date," I said. "Somewhere fancy."

"Jack, I don't think -," he cut me off by briefly pressing his lips to mines.

"I know I can't afford it, but we could turn Phil's place into something fancy, right?"

"This is gonna be interesting," I giggled. "Alright, I'm in."

"I knew you would agree," he kissed me again, a little longer this time.

"What's the plan, Jackie?"

"Well, we'll start with this..."

_**~Uh oh~ Jack's planning to get his parents back together. And that's what the next chapter's gonna be about. We'll see what our favorite couple has in store for Jack's parents. ~Stay tuned to find out~ **_

_**Here's a little sneak peek:**_

_****_**Jack's POV**

****"Hey Mom!" I yelled, "Look at this!"

"What is it, Jack?"

"Read it!" I hand her the brown invite

_Jennifer, _

_I have some very important things to talk to you about. So please come to that Falafel place across from Jack's and Kim's dojo tonight at 7._

_I'll be waiting for you,_

_Erik Yakima_

__"It's an invite from your father," she raised an eyebrow.

"So? You gonna meet him, or not?"

"I don't know, Jack," she sighed.

"Come on, Mom, it's gonna be nice talking to him again don't you think?"

"Well, alright, I'll go. But you stay home, agreed?" she said.

"Agreed!" I yelled and ran up to my room.

This date's gotta be perfect for both my parents. It just has to be...

_**Well, there's the sneak peek. Just wait and you'll see what happens. .**_


	14. Special Chapter: A Perfect Date

**Sorry for keeping you wait and worst yet I had left you all in a cliffy! So as a gift for you all, this chapter will be a little longer than the usual...**

_**Jack's POV**_

"So, Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Jack, don't you need to walk Kim home?" My dad looked up from his newspaper, "You don't want her walking home this late alone, remember?"

"Oh, it's fine, Sensei Yakima, I can walk alone," Kim stood by the stairs, "You taught me kendo for a reason."

"No, Kim!" I yelled, "I'll walk you home. Just wait."

"Fine," my girlfriend sighed and she sat down on a step.

"Well, I'm heading out! See ya!" Tyson's voice rang followed by the sound of the front door closing.

"See ya, Ty!" Kim yelled before taking out her phone and texted someone.

"So what's on your mind?" Dad asked.

"Do you miss seeing Mom everyday?" I asked.

This question seem to struck him a little but he answered with a normal voice, "Of course I do. I love her."

"So how about having a little dinner with her tomorrow night?"

"Repeat that, Jackson?" Dad blinked.

"Come on Dad! Have dinner with her tomorrow night," I begged.

"I don't know if she would agree to meet up with me," my dad trailed off.

"I'll convice her! I promise!" I added.

He looked at me for a little while. I wonder what's on his mind. He finally sighed, "Okay. Wait here."

He jumped over Kim and ran upstairs.

"Kimmy this might work!" I ran over to her and picked her up by the waist.

"Yeah! I know Jack!" She laughed as her arms wrapped around my neck.

We heard my dad's bedroom door close and I quickly let Kim down. He ran down the stairs and gave me a vanilla envelope.

"Give this to her," he said.

"Alright," I put it in my butt pocket, "I'll send you a text to meet her at Falafel Phil's."

"Be careful Jackson," my dad walked over to his coach and sat down. "Your mother is a scary snake."

"Don't worry, Sensei," Kim said. "Jackie's got everything under control."

"I sure hope you do."

* * *

"Hey Mom!" I yelled, "Look at this!"

"What is it, Jack?"

"Read it!" I hand her the brown invite

Jennifer,

I have some very important things to talk to you about. So please come to that Falafel place across from Jack's and Kim's dojo tonight at 7.

I'll be waiting for you,

Erik Yakima

"It's an invite from your father," she raised an eyebrow.

So? You gonna meet him, or not?"

"I don't know, Jack," Mom trailed off

"Come on, Mom! Won't you think it's gonna be nice to talk and see him again?"

Well, alright, I'll go. But you stay home, agreed?" she said.

Agreed!" I yelled and ran up to my room.

My phone vibrated and I checked it. (**A/N: Italic = Jack, Bold = Kim)**

**so how did it go, jackie?**

_everything is perfect kimmy! my mom agreed!_

**JACK THATS AWESOME! so wat can i do 2 help u**

_u could wait them 4 me_

**sure wat do u want me 2 wear?**

_anything cute! not that u never look cute..._

**dont be cocky anderson! okei! ill see u 2morrow, jack. love ya!**

_c u tomorrow kimmy love ya more!_

Dammit. I just hope everything can be perfect...

_**Kim's POV**_

"A little to the left, Jerry," I said. "Come on, you wimps! Put your back into it!"

Jerry and Eddie lifted the table and placed it right in the middle of the restertant. They collasped exhausted. I rolled my eyes but I decided to show them mercy. Jack got the whole gang up at 5 am and made us all come here to get ready. Tyson and I managed to get the lights ready. Milton got ready to cook for the night with Rudy. Jerry and Eddie have been helping me reposition the whole place to put make everything seem, special.

It's noon and I told everybody to take a break. Milton and Rudy brought out some lunch for everybody to eat. Jack ran off somewhere so he wasn't even here to give us a hand half the time. Phil let Jack used the resterant only if he could tag along on one of our dates... the guy is so damn weird that way.

We finished around three and everybody headed to the dojo to get ready for the night. I stayed to check on some things like the music, the lights, etc.

I had my back to the door that I didn't even notice someone coming in. He started tickling me, making me laugh really loudly and hard.

"Stop... i-it, Jack!" I yelled between gasps and laughs.

He finished his tickle fit but kept his hands around my waist.

"So what are you going to be wearing, tonight?" he whispered into my ear.

"I'm borrowing one of Mika's uniforms," I said.

"I can't wait to see you in it," he tighten his grip around my waist.

"That's good to know," I turned my head and kissed him in the cheek.

"Hey once you two love birds are done, come over to the dojo! We're all meeting there!" Rudy's annoyed voice came from the door as it slammed behind him.

We left the resterant and went to the dojo where everybody waited.

Everybody would be in the kitchen watching everything from the security camera. We each had headsets to communicate with each other. So I'd wait Jack's parents' table, while Milton and Rudy would cook. Phil would come out some times to ask them how everything is. Otherwise, we have Joan standing outside telling the other people that the place is reserved for a private party.

"We all ready for this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," everybody replied.

I ran into the girl's locker room and changed into what Mika called her sexiest uniform. I found it unconfortable though. The black skirt was pass half my thigh while the shirt's neck streched a little wide so the straps of my bra showed. I sighed and put on the normal black shows and left the locker room.

Outside, I found all the guys ready to go. Besides Milton and Rudy, everybody else either wore a tux or a suit. Jack was the one that stood out the most. He wore a black vest with a red tie and a white polo. He was talking to Jerry about something and by the looks of it, the latino boy seemed confused. Mika was the only one that noticed me so she walked up to me.

"You look hot, Kimberly," she said with her weird accent like her uncle.

"I look like a fucken striper, Mika," I blushed.

"Don't worry," she patted my shoulder. "I bet Jack's happy."

"How could you be so sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

She pointed at my boyfriend. He was starring at me with wide eyes and a shade of red enclosed his face. Jerry jumped around to snap him out his trance.

"Jack!" Jerry gave up but a smirk spread across his face. "I knew it! Don't play dumb, Jack. Yo, how many images just pass through that dirty mind of yours?"

That shut everybody up. I gave Jerry a dead glare, "You are so dead after this dinner tonight."

Jerry screamed like a little girl before running out of the dojo. Everybody returned to their conversations. I walked up to Jack and he could only blink.

"What's up, Jack?" I winked.

"Y-you l-l-look," he shuttered.

I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "Calm down."

"Hey guys!" Jerry's voice came back. "I ran down the block and saw Jack's mother turning the corner!"

"Let's go!" Jack yelled.

Everybody ran to Phil's place and straight into the kitchen. I helped Jack put on his headset and he did the same thing to me. As Jack's mother came in, I walked out the kitchen with a deep breath.

"Hello Ms. Anderson, I'll be your waitress for tonight," I gave her a smile.

"K-Kim? What's going on?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You table is this way, Ms. Anderson," I showed her to the table in the middle that Eddie had put a candle and some roses in the vase.

"Kimberly -," she started but I took her purse from her.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control," I smiled again before giving her a menu and walking into the kitchen again.

"So far so good?" Jack jumped up form his chair.

"Yeah," I took the tray with the two glasses of water that Phil had poured.

"Well, it looks like Joan is shooing away Jack's father," Eddie's voice made me quickly grab the tray and exit the kitchen again.

I put the tray down on a nearby table before running outside to find Joan getting ready to attack Sensei Yakima.

"Joan! He's Jack's father!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, then, go right in," the security lady smiled.

"Thank you, Kim," he whispered. "She would whip the crap out of me if you didn't arrive in time."

"No problem," I led him to the table with Ms. Anderson.

"Erik," she looked up with a weak smile.

"Hello Jennifer," he took his seat.

I took his leather jacket. I opened the door to the kitchen and threw it at my boyfriend who caught it with a surprise look.

I ran back out and took the tray back over to the table.

"So what are you two going to have tonight?" I asked.

"If Erik can remember, he just scored a point," Jennifer looked over at her ex-husband.

"Of course I do," Sensei Yakima smiled, "One number five with extra falfel balls and hummas on the side. And a number six, please."

"Good job, Erik," she gave him a smile. "You have a good memory."

"I'd remember everything about you," he returned her smile.

"Well, same here."

There was a long silence before I broke it by clearing my thoart, "We'll get your order as fast as we can."

"Kimmy come back in," Jack's voice rang in my ears. I looked around before remembering that I was wearing a head set.

I yelled the orders to Milton and Rudy, who immediately started cooking.

I sat down next to Jack and grabbed his hand.

"I miss living with you, Jennifer," I saw Erik grabbed her hand, which to my surprise she didn't withdraw.

"I miss you, too, Erik," Ms. Anderson answered. "But I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did to my sister."

"Listen, Jennifer," Erik sighed. "I loved your sister like she was my own sister. You just don't know the truth."

"What's the truth? That that bitch Takayuki is behind it? I don't want to hear it, Erik."

"Why don't you ask Dad about this?"

She didn't answer.

"Jennifer, please listen to me. I want to live with you. I want to be with Jack when he needs me. Instead of driving an hour just to see me. Think about it, Jennifer. For Jackson."

She didn't answer for a while and I felt my heart stop.

"If I do forgive you," she looked up at Erik, "Will you promise to get rid of Takayuki and the Golden Tigers forever? So that Jack and Kim could live their lives in peace?"

"That is guranteed," he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her in the cheek.

Everybody cheered and high-fived. Jack pulled me into a deep kiss which I happily returned. I had to hold him down so he won't run out there.

Milton rang the bell which I quickly took the food and headed out.

"Enjoy your meal," I said with a big smile.

_**Aaron's POV**_

That damn Tyson! How could he betray us like this? I hope Sensei Atsuko has a good punishment for him. I will get back at him one day. He made us look like stupids idiots two days ago at school.

"Come in!" I heard her voice boom.

"Sensei Atsuko," I dropped to one knee. "You need me?"

"I've had enough of Jack and Kim," she said without turning around to me. "I want them over and finished with. I'm trusting you, Aaron. Finish each and everyone of them."

"So you want me to kill them?"

"Of course! Anything to get keep them out of my way."

"Would Takayuki approve of this?"

"I already talked to him. He has agreed. Now go, finish this so this battle can be over with already. I'm getting really tired of waiting."

"Of course, anything for you Atsuko."

_**Aaron is such a fool! Just wait to see what he does in the next chapter! ~Stay tone~**_


	15. Relationship Problems (Part 1)

**Ok! So I was reading over Ninja and realized that Jack and Kim didn't have so many relationship problems. The next two to three chapters would be base on that, so let's start!**

**IMPORTANT: Part 1 is meant to make some of you confused! The parts to come will have the explaining and everything! So don't freak out!**

_**Jack's POV (3 months later)**_

The three months that the gang and I lived went by slowly and surprisingly peaceful. The Golden Tigers hadn't once try to mess with us. The only problem is that Atsuko herself started school, but all she does whenever she passes us in the hall, is ignore. I can't believe Kim and I were able to relax and enjoy life like normal people could. My dad had moved in and is now living with Mom, Grandpa, and me. For my seventeenth birthday, my parents had thrown a huge party and also announced that they would be expecting a little baby brother or sister for me. Trust me, I was so fucken happy when I heard the news.

Well, now Kimmy and I are walking together to school on a Wednesday morning. It's Kim's birthday, by the way and I have something perfect for her today. It only costs me $900... Ahh, who gives crap. It's for Kim and I'd get her anything.

"Jack, I was wondering if you want to go out for lunch today?" She asked when we neared the school.

"Oh, uh, sorry Kimmy but I'm a little busy, then," I gave her a weak smile, "I'll take you out for an amazing dinner, I promise." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You'd better," she said.

* * *

"$900! You crazy right, Jack?" Jerry yelled when I told him what I'm gonna get for Kim.

"It's her seventeenth birthday, and I want to get her something special, Jerry. I love her you know," I said.

"Well, okay, we got you covered so just go. We'll say that you're at the dojo working on a new move or something," Milton said.

"Thanks guys," I smiled at my loyal friends. "I owe you." and ran out of the school

_**Kim's POV**_

Jack's better have a good reason for ditching me today at lunch. I mean, for his birthday, his parents throw a huge party while my parents are out of time on a stupid business trip. I've been staying at Grace's house for the pass two weeks.

"Finally lunch!" I stretched.

"Well, what do you want to eat today, birthday girl?" Grace asked.

"As much as I can," I smiled at my friend.

"We'll don't eat too much, I highly doubt Jack wants a girlfriend that has way too many calories," Julie added.

"Whatever! Our treat, come on, Kimmy!" Grace grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the science room with Julie on our tail.

As we rounded the corner, I saw two people making out by the lockers. The girl I recognized as Atsuko, but the guy had his back to us. I rolled my eyes because they're making out right in front of my locker.

"Hey!" Grace walked up to them, with her arms crossed. The two separated and Grace gasped.

"How could you?!" she all of sudden started yelling.

"Grace, what's wrong?" I asked, confused and a little scared.

"Kimberly! Your boyfriend is a two-timing bitch!" she spat.

"What?" I ran up beside her to see a smirking Jack.

"W-what's going on?" I felt the tears coming, my heart sinking.

"I guess it's time we go see other people," he wrapped his arm around Atsuko's waist. "I'm breaking up with you, Kim."

"So you better go and find someone else, Kim," Atsuko wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and the two continued to kiss.

"You're a sick snake!" Julie spat and grabbed my arm. "Come on, Kimberly. Let's go."

I took off. I ignored my friends' calls. I just needed to get out of here, far away from here. How could he? How could he do this, on my birthday, too! I hate Jack! I hate him so much.

I made it to the doorstep of my house and sat down. My chest hurts so much. I rested my head in my arms and cried.

_**Jack's POV**_

That damn Rudy! I'm already running late and he made me run him an errand. So now here I am, running back to the school and feeling sorry for myself.

As I entered the school, panting, I saw Julie and Grace talking.

"Hey girls!" I greeted.

"Why are you back?" Grace spat.

"I go to school here," I said slowly.

"What she means is how could you show your face after what you have done to poor Kimmy!" Julie clarified.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Cut the act, you damn bitch!" Grace walked up to me.

"I'm confused! What did I do and where is Kim?"

"You're a good actor, Jackson, but you're also very stupid dude and lacking swag, yo," Jerry's voice made me turn around.

"Jerry, what did I do?" I'm getting a little angry now.

"How could you cheat on her like that?" Eddie added.

"I cheated on her?" I felt my eyes widen. "I'd never do that! Why would anybody think that?"

"Because Grace and Julie caught you making out with Atsuko," Milton said. "You even broke up with her. You're such a liar, Jack. Saying you're getting those golden bracelets for $900. Instead, you go and hurt Kim."

"Guys, you gotta understand that I didn't do anything! I wasn't here during lunch. And the bracelets are right here!" I pulled the two beautiful golden bracelets as solid proofs for my confused friends.

They all exchanged looks of surprise as they saw it.

"You guys need to believe me," I begged. "I didn't do anything to hurt Kim! I swear!" I carefully put the bracelets back into my pocket.

"Cut the crap, Jack," I heard Kim's voice behind me.

I turned around and there she was. Her eyes are red and so was her nose. She must have been crying for a long time.

"Kim, I didn't -," I was cut off.

My face stung as Kim's hand came in contact with my cheek. The hallway suddenly became silence as students stopped and watched. My gang of friends could only stand there with their eyes widen with shock.

"I don't want to hear it," with that Kim walked to her English class leaving me there in awe.

_**I know it's a pretty short chapter but part 2 will be coming out very soon! So ~stay tune~**_


	16. Relationship Problems (Part 2)

**Recap: Kim, Julie, and Grace caught Jack making out with Atsuko and he soon broke up with her. However, Jack comes back to the school confused and showed everybody the golden bracelets he had gotten for Kim on her seventeenth birthday but Jack only recieved a slap from her. So this is where Part 2 picks up...**

_**Jack's POV (that afternoon)**_

"Tyson! I'm positive I didn't hurt Kim, at all!" I said as I blocked a strike with my bokken.

"You sure?" he asked as he blocked my next strike. "Cause a lot of people said they saw you."

"I was with Rudy and at the jewelery shop!"

Tyson lowered his bokken and so I did the same, "Come on, Ty. You gotta believe me."

"I do, it's just this whole situation is confusing," Tyson sat down on the carpet of my basement. My dad had moved all his training equipment into our basement when he moved in.

"It's like there are two of you," he chuckled.

"Disguises," my dad's voice made us both turn around. "It's the ninja's speciality and their best weapon."

"So you're saying a ninja dressed up like Jack just to make Kim and everybody else believe that Jack purposely wanted to hurt Kim?" Tyson blinked. "That's crazy! Who could be that good at disguises like that? I mean, I might not have been there when everything happened but from what I heard, everybody said they were positive it was Jack."

"Do you know anybody that good at disguises, Jackson?" he placed the new bokkens in the corner before walking back over to us.

I thought for a little. Who could be that good? Then it hit me, "Kazuki! I'm positive it's him!"

"That old man's damn creepy grandson?" asked Tyson. "How could you be so sure?"

"Yeah, I remember this one time..."

_**Flashback (Jack's POV)**_

_"Jack, today I am going to teach you the art of disguise," Takayuki directed one day._

_ "Cool, let's see what you have to teach me, Sensei," I said, excited. _

_ We were in the usual forest where I had trained to be a ninja about two years ago._

_ "Kazuki! Come on out!" Takayuki called to his grandson._

_ Kazuki came out of the forest and the sight of him sent chills through my body. He was a mirror image of me! Everything, down to the mole on his left cheek, was correct and in place._

_ "To trick an enemy, a shinobi will usually wear a disguise," Takayuki explained. "My students, whenever they wear disguises, must have every detail correct. That's why Kazuki can fool any normal person and will always be safe, am I understood?"_

_ I stood there starring at a new me. Kazuki, although eighteen at the time, was my height. The only difference is that his voice is a little deeper than mines, otherwise, protraying me is easier than turning your hand around._

_ "Yes, Sensei, you are understood."_

_**End of Flashback (Still Jack's POV)**_

"So, you gonna tell Kim the truth or not?" Tyson asked.

"I just need solid evidence, that's all," I sighed.

As if on cue, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Jack! Erik! If you boys are down there, could you please get the door?" my mother's voice rang.

"I got it!" I yelled back up before rushing up the stairs and straight to the front door.

I unlocked it and poked my head out, to my surprise, Truman stood there looking nervous.

"What do you want, Truman?" I asked, annoyed and a little surprised that he was at my door. He hasn't even neared any of us since that incident with Eddie.

"Hey Jack, I heard everything that had happened between you and Kim," he rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the ground. "I just wanna let you know, I can help you win Kim back."

"Y-you do?" I asked, surprised. "Wait, what's in it for you?"

"So I can't be nice to you?" Truman asked.

"Fine, what are your leads?" I closed the front door.

"You know how my dad runs the security cameras at the strip mall and the school?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Well, I'm always at my dad's office at lunchtime so he could get a break. So, I saw you at the strip mall but at the same time, I was able to see you making out at school. It's like you have a clone."

"You have the tape?" I asked.

Truman pulled a DVD out of his pocket and handed it to me, "Check it out, for yourself."

"Thanks Truman," I gave him a smile. "I really apperciate it, Truman."

"No problem, but that doesn't mean nothing has changed between us," he smiled and walked away.

I reentered the house and called for my dad and Tyson to come on up.

They came running into the living room as I put the DVD into the player and pressed play.

"What are we watching, Jack?" Tyson asked as he slumped down on our coach.

"You'll see," I said as two images popped up on the screen.

One took place in the courtyard of the mall and the other in the hallway at the school. We waited for half a second then I entered the scene with the one in the school. Atsuko also came into view and it seemed like I had pushed her up against Kim's locker and started kissing her. On the other screen, I appeared in the courtyard and rushed into the jewelry shop. The scene quickly changed into the jewelry shop and I quickly saw myself talking to John, the man that sold me the golden bracelets. I walked back outside into the courtyard and Rudy appeared out from the courtyard and called me into the dojo.

On the scene at school, the girls had just discovered me making out and it seemed like Kim just ran out of the school. Grace and Julie spat at me one last time before running after Kim. I nearly threw up when it seemed like I was smiling with Atsuko about the whole thing.

Finally, I was seen running out of the dojo and out of the strip mall and the videos ended.

"Wait, go back a little, would ya," Tyson said.

I rewinded it and Tyson yelled stopped when it came back to the part where I was smiling with Atsuko.

"Turn it up," my dad ordered.

As I did, I heard my fake self talking to Atsuko in Japanese, "We did good, don't you think?"

"Of course we did, Kim's gone and out of our lives now all we have to do is finish off, Jack," Atsuko smiled.

"Which wouldn't be so hard now," Kazuki smiled as he kissed her again.

"That's sick," Tyson hissed.

"So Jack, what are you going to do about this?" Dad asked.

"I need to get Grace and Julie to see this video right now," I turned to Tyson, "Could you tell them to come here, please?"

"Sure," he took out his Blackberry and texted them.

Five minutes later, we heard a doorbell and Mom answered it this time, "Hi girls, where's Kim?"

"She's with the gang at the dojo," Grace answered. "We're not leaving her alone after what had happen."

"Come on in!" Dad yelled and the two girls entered the living room followed by Mom.

"What is it, Jack?" Grace placed her hands on her hip.

"I need you two to see this footage for me," I played the video.

When everything ended, Julie and Grace were sitting on the floor and was not moving at all.

"You guys believe me now?" I asked.

"How there be two of you?" Julie asked. "That's scientifically impossible!"

"It doesn't matter and Truman gave me these videos," I said. "Could you please find a way for Kim to watch this video."

The two exchanged a look before nodding. I ejected the DVD and gave it to them, "Make her watch it by tonight, okay?"

Julie accepted the DVD with a smile, "Okay. Oh and Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch earlier," Grace apologized. "It's just that when we saw that 'you' were kissing Atsuko, I guess I just sort of flipped out, you know. 'You' hurt Kim pretty bad."

"Yeah, you can make it up to me by making her watch that proof."

"Don't worry!" Grace jumped to her feet. "Kim'll see this by tonight, no problem."

"Thanks, guys," I couldn't help but smile.

_**So there you go! Everything was explained perfectly in this part. The next part, will Kim forgive him or will she just continue to hate him? You'll find the answer to this question in part 3 so ~stay tune~**_


	17. Relationship Problems (Part 3)

**I'm am sorry about the late update! I joined basketball and don't get home until 7 and I also have homework to do, and yeah...**

**Recap: Truman gave Jack a video about what really happened and Jack gave it to Grace and Julie to show to Kim. This is where this final part picks up...**

_**Kim's POV**_

I laid in Grace's bed and continued to cry about everything that had happened on my official worst birthday ever! How could he? Just how could he be so heartless and kill my joy on my birthday. I hate Jack Brewer so much right now! But the more I hated him, the more I couldn't believe that he would do this to me. I'm having a hard time believing everything that had happened.

"Kimmy? Are you doing better?" Grace's voice interuppted my thoughts. "Because Julie and I rented a movie to keep your mind off of everything."

"You want to watch it?" Julie asked.

"S-sure," I sobbed and sat up.

As Grace put the DVD into her player, Julie sat beside me and squeezed my hands.

"What movie is it?" I asked as I wiped my face.

"You'll see," Grace said, keeping her back to me.

As the TV screen flickered to life, I saw an image of the strip mall and the school.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled.

"The footage about what happened today," Julie smiled.

"I'm not watching it! It's full of shit!" I continued to yelled and covered my eyes.

How could my best friends do this to me? Rub everything in my face like this!

"Kim, you really need to watch this!" Grace begged. "It's full of truth! We all know that like us, you can't believe that Brewer would go and do this to you."

It took some time but I managed to ask, "W-who gave it to you?"

"Truman gave it to Jack and Jack gave it to us," answered Julie, trying to remove my hands from my face.

"So Jack did have it after all! Don't you guys think that he might have edited it?"

I continued to yell, tears coming again.

"Tyson and Mr. Yakima were there with him! They watched it with him, Kim! You gotta believe this! Please!" Grace seems like she's getting a little angry now. "It's painful for the gang and us to see you so miserable like this! Okay, we might not know what's really going on and how there are two Jacks-"

"There are two Jacks?" I asked, finally able to look at Grace who just took her seat next to me. "How can there be two Jacks?"

"We don't know but there was," Julie picked up the remote to the DVD and hit play. "Just watch."

I sat there for the ten minutes that the whole video played. I can't believe it! I mean, how can Jack be at the strip mall at one moment then at the school the next second.

Then something happened from the scene at the school, Jack and Atsuko were talking in Japanese so I wasn't able to understand.

"Something with them doing something good and how you're out of their lives and all they have left to do is finish off Jack," Julie translated, reading my mind.

"Kazuki," I hissed.

"Who's that?" Grace asked.

"He's the one that dressed up as Jack!" Understandment flooded my body! I can't believe it. "Jack once told me that Kazuki is someone that could dress up and look exactly like Jack if you don't look closely! That's exactly what I did! I didn't look at Kazuki clear enough to tell them apart." I started crying again. "So _I_ am the one that ruin the relationship."

The three of us jumped when there was a soft knocking on Grace's window. Grace grabbed a yard stick while Julie grabbed a nearby stool. I slowly unlocked the hutch and opened the window. A cold breeze greeted us and a shadow jumped into the room, making my two friends scream.

"Guys!" they kept screaming.

"GUYS!" I yelled over them, causing them to finally shut up. "It's Jack!"

"T-t-that ninja is Jack? Jack's a ninja?" Julie shuttered.

I reached up and pulled Jack's hood down. His face was revealed and it was smiling. He turned to Grace and Julie before rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about that girls. I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"N-no you're fine, just gonna take us a long time to stop shaking," Grace waved it off. "N-now, how about we leave you two alone to you know, talk things out while we go and figure out our blood pressure. We'll be downstairs if you guys need anything."

Grace and Julie quickly ran out of the room and shut the door behind them. So of course, Jack and I are alone.

"That wasn't a smooth way to enter someone's house," I rolled my eyes and closed the window.

"I apologized to them already," Jack said.

I turned around and looked into his eyes just to make sure this is the Jack that I loved and not that damn Kazuki again. He returned my gaze, "It's me, Kimmy! Not Kazuki! I swear!"

"I don't know if I can believe you," I said, still a little unsure.

He leaned in and kissed me. Such a familiar action! This is the Jack Brewer that went to Japan for three years and came back. The same Jack that I had fake dated for some time.

The same Jack that I love.

I quickly wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"Thank you for understanding," he said against my lips.

"No, it's my fault," I pulled away. "I should have believed you! I'm sorry I slapped you."

"It was a major confusion," he smiled. "I don't blame you for anything, Kimmy. I love you, Kim! I'd never do that to you. I'd never hurt you, even if I tried! You're way too special to me. Atsuko or any other girl will never be you. Happy birthday, Kim."

I blinked in suriprise at his speech. I recovered and gave him a sweet smile, "Thanks, Jack."

"Oh before I forget," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden bracelet. "This was why I had to ditch you at lunchtime."

My eyes widen in surprise as I looked at it. _Jackson Brewer will always love Kimberly Crawford _was carved into it.

"J-Jack, it's beautiful! H-how much did it cost you?"

"$900," he said, excitedly.

"900 bucks!" I yelled. "Jack! That's way too expensive!"

"I got two," he pulled out another one.

This one said _Kimberly Crawford will always love Jackson Brewer_.

"It was a good deal," he kept his smile. "John gave me a little discount."

Jack took my bracelet and wrapped it around my right wrist. He lifted my hand and planted a kiss on it.

I bit back tears as I did the same actions but the kissing hand thing.

He grabbed my waist and lifted me into the air, laughing. I laughed along as I kept my grip around his neck.

My boyfriend put me back down on the floor and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, Jack Brewer," we leaned in again but was interrupted. **(Can never spell this word right! So frustrating!)**

"Alright!" Tyson came in with a duffle bag around his right shoulder. He was three bags of photato chips and a liter of Mountain Dew. "Now that the lovebirds have sorted everything out! How about we get this sleepover/party started!"

"W-what?" I was so confused.

"It's your birthday, right?" Tyson continued. "Come on Kim! Time to have some fun!"

"But this isn't even my house!"

"We know, Grace invited us over."

"We? Us?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"The whole gang's here!" Tyson dropped the snacks on Grace's bed. "Here's your stuff." He threw Jack a black backpack.

"Let's get this party started, yo!" Jerry voice rang from the bottom of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes in amusement as everybody else entered the room. Pretty soon, we were having a blast dancing, watching movies, and getting mad over Mario Kart and Halo Reach (Jack pretty much creamed everybody in all the games we played on the XBOX 360)

Scratch everything I thought before, this is the best day in my life.

_**Well part tres is finished! But, the story isn't over yet! Sorry again for this delay. You know, busy busy busy! **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Love ya all to bits! :D**_


	18. Sent Away

**Jack and Kim think everything's normal for now. What they don't know is how Kim's parents found out about how 'Jack' supposingly hurt Kim. Let's see what their response is to this...**

_**Jack's POV**_

I stood waiting for Tyson to attack. He went in for a simple strike which I quickly flicked aside with my katana. He came in with a flint-and-strike which I easily blocked and slashed at his head. He leapt back avoiding my attack over all. He tried attacking me from the side which I easily knocked his sword out of his hand. It clattered before falling silent on the hard-wooden floor. I point my katana at his neck as he tried making a grab for his.

"You just lost your head," I smirked.

"Ha!" he laughed and pushed the sword's tip out of the way. "You just got lucky, Brewer!"

"Sure, that's why I won," I rolled my eyes.

"You wanna go again?" he started yelling.

"Hey boys!" Kim's voice made Ty and me jump a foot.

"I made your favorite lunch," she winked.

"About time!" Tyson put his sword back in it hilt. "I'm was getting so fucken hungry! I'd attack your boyfriend if you didn't come on time!"

He ran pass Kim and closed the door. Seemed like he must of found the sushi because he started screaming happily.

I shook my head before walking up to Kim and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms made their way up to my neck.

"So what did you make for me?" I asked.

"Extra spicy tuna, just for you," she leaned up.

I closed the gap by pushing my mouth full force on her. I licked her lip but her mouth won't open. I bit her bottom lip which made her open her mouth and my tongue happily shot inside. She groaned as I made my way down her neck.

"Hey Ki-!" Tyson's voice made us jerk apart. "Sorry, didn't know you two were busy."

"S-shut up, Tyson! What the hell do you want anyway?" I blushed.

"Just asking where the soy sauce is," Tyson suddenly smiled.

"Top cubby," I answered.

"Thanks! Oh and hey, you two better still be in full clothing by the time I come back," he snickered.

"That's it!" Kim made a jump for him. I happily let her go and Tyson ran for half his life, laughing.

_**Kim's POV**_

I entered my house, exhausted from training and chasing Tyson around Jack's big house. Sensei Yakima had to come down from the upstairs and literally grab me. Mrs. Brewer had took about half an hour to calm me down a little.

Jack had walked me home and everything. We had another make out session until Mr. Clarkson came out and yelled at us. Jack had to sprint home from there. Mr. Clarkson can be a little overly protective about me. Oh, well, good to have him around from time to time.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, I'm home!" I yelled as I took off my black converse. I dropped my duffle bag on the floor.

"Kim, can you come in here, please?" my mom's voice made me shiver a little.

"What's up?" I asked as I entered the living room to see my dad sitting on the brown leather coach bouncing his leg. My mom seemed like she was crying as she sat beside my dad.

"Kim, we know what happened between you and Jack while we were gone," Mom started.

"We can't trust Brewer anymore!" Dad yelled. "And he dragged you into this whole damn mess! You're no longer safe to live here!"

"What? What are you saying?" I asked. "Are you planning to send me away?"

"Yes," my mom nodded. "We're sending you to a boarding school in England."

"What? Y-you can't!" I felt tears blur my eyes. "How could you?"

"It's the only safe place for you right now," my dad said, calming down a little. He pulled out a brochure from his butt pocket.

"The school is called Raymond Academy*, think of it as just a normal school."

"No! I'm not going!" I yelled.

"It's not a choice you can make!" Mom yelled. "It's final! Kim, we just want you to live life happy."

"How can I if you send me away from everything and everybody I love!"

"We're sending you away from this place because of Jackson! Because of those damn ninjas out there that can kill you!" Dad stood up. "You're leaving at three a.m. The sooner the better. Oh, and don't bother about escaping, I'll be watching you."

Tears of anger started falling down my face. They didn't even give me time to say bye. They can't do this to me! They just can't!

"You can't be in charge of me all the time!" I yelled. "I'm seventeen now! I can look after myself!"

My dad walked up to me and grabbed my collar, "I don't care! You're leaving tonight! Give me your phone!"

I tried to resist but he tighten his grip, making my breathing harder. With my body desperate for air, I reached into my pocket and gave him my phone.

"Now, isn't that right?" he released me as I took long breathes of air. "Now! Go and pack!"

I ran upstairs, having a hard time breathing. I took out my suitcase and quickly packed whatever I grabbed out of my drawers. After finishing, I slumped down on my bed and sobbed. I can't believe it! How could my parents be so heartless? Just how can they?

Dad appeared at the door again with his arms cross.

"What do you want?" I asked not looking at him.

"If Jack even tries to come and get you," he growled. "I'll make sure that Takayuki will kill him."

"What? Are you working for Takayuki?" I turned to him.

"Bingo!" he laughed but kept his eyes on me.

"What about, Mother?" I hissed.

"Of course she is, too! That's why we're married and had you and your useless brother!"

"You can't talk about Toby that way!" I yelled.

Toby is my older brother by seven years and had left the house about five years ago because of something he had told me he found out about my parents. I finally understood what he meant. Toby had such a good reason about leaving. I've always looked up to Toby. He actually passed high school and has a bachelors degree. His location is unknown to us but I don't mind. Now, that I know my parents can just find him and end him easily. We'd Skype from time to time and I've met his wife and his little boy, Cole.

"I can talk about this bitch anyway I want," my dad said. "But unlike that old man. I'm not afraid of swords."

_**Jack's POV**_

Something's wrong. It's been three days since I've seen Kim and she hasn't shown up for school, for karate, or for kendo practice. I'm fed up now so I decided to walk to her house to check things out.

I rang the doorbell once, twice, and finally Mrs. Crawford opened the door.

"Jack! What a surprise!" she blinked.

"Hello, Mrs. Crawford. I just came to check on Kim, is she in?"

"Oh, she's, uh, visiting her grandma in San Diego," Mrs. Crawford answered.

"Oh, okay then, just checking, I'll see you later," I said.

"Yeah," and she closed the door.

I walked down the driveway and looked back up her window. The same window I had to go through every time I visited her back then.

I heard someone panting and turned around, "Grace?"

"J-Jack! Thank God, you're here!" she continued to pant.

"You looking for me or Kim?"

"For you!" Grace yelled. "Jack! Kim's in England!"

**_Well, I'm gonna end Ninja here! But wait, there's gonna be a squeal coming up called 'Raymond Academy' sorry you're gonna need to wait._**

**_* is just a school I made up._**

**_Thank you for following me through this story! I love you all to bits! :D_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_-ninetailfox56_**

**_Link to 'Raymond Academy': s/8714013/1/Raymond-Academy_**


End file.
